Verzweifelte Jungfrauen
by Ginny M. Weasley
Summary: Wir wollen endlich mit einen Mann schlafen“, sagt Neville fest überzeugt. Wir schauen ihn verwirrt und erstaunt an, als er sich hastig korrigiert. "Ich will natürlich mit einer Frau schlafen.“
1. Virgos

**Verzweifelte Jungfrauen **

* * *

Virgos

Ich heiße Hermine Granger und bin sehr verzweifelt.

Ich bin sechzehn Jahre alt und hatte noch nie Sex- und das auch noch unfreiwillig.  
Na ja, manchmal hätte ich die Möglichkeit gehabt...  
Ich denke da zum Beispiel an mein viertes Schuljahr zurück, an Viktor Krum. Er wollte mich einmal verführen. Ich weiß es noch genau…wir waren allein auf diesen Schiff von Durmstrang.

Er hatte mich aufs Bett geschmissen, mich überall abgeleckt und voll übertrieben gekeucht: „Ich will dich Her-mine."  
Aber ich wollte ihn nicht. Also hab ich ihn in die Eier getreten und bin verschwunden. Als ich die Tür des Schiffes hinter mir schloss, hörte ich Viktor rufen:  
„Aber Her-mine, ich habe doch gesagt ich will dich!"  
Soviel zu meiner ersten Möglichkeit mit einem Mann zu schlafen.

Aber bevor ich mit anderen Typen fortfahre, möchte ich was richtig stellen.  
Ich habe nicht mit Viktor schlafen wollen, weil er voll die Hackfresse hat und zudem noch übel riecht. Und dieser Vollidiot von Mann bringt es noch nicht mal fertig, meinen Namen richtig auszusprechen.

Die nächste Möglichkeit ergab sich im fünften Schuljahr. Ich musste mit Malfoy bei Snape nachsitzen. Als wir allein waren, hat er gemeint er würde mich gerne mal von hinten nehmen. Ich habe ihn daraufhin vergiftet, worauf er eine Woche in den Krankenflügel musste.

Schade eigentlich! Malfoy sieht gut aus, mit seinen edeln blonden Haaren und seinem engelsgleichen Gesicht.  
Einige verpatzte Versuche später, wobei ich meine Jungfräulichkeit hätte verlieren können, hatte ich mit anderen Leidgenossen einen Entschluss gefasst. Unserer Unschuld wollten wir nun ein für alle mal ein Ende setzen. Wir haben einen Club gründet mit dem Namen „Die Virgos".

Zu dem Club gehören: Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Parvati und ich.  
Na ja, ich weiß schon was ihr jetzt denkt. Ein paar Slytherhins, Neville und ich…und das in einem Club. Ihr fragt euch sicherlich, wie es dazu kommen konnte.

Ursprünglich bestand der Club nur aus Parvati, Lavender und meiner Wenigkeit. Unsere geheimen Treffen fanden dummerweise auf der Toilette statt. Schlussendlich wurden wir belauscht mit der Folge von kalter Erpressung. Somit war es nicht mehr allzu geheim.

Neville wurde also in dem Club aufgenommen. Aber das nur aus dem Grund, dass wir betrunken waren und er verzweifelt, weil er keine abkriegte.  
„Harry und Ron und die anderen, prahlen damit, wie oft sie's schon getan haben.", erzählte Neville.  
Das glauben wir natürlich bis heute noch nicht.  
Soviel zu der Entstehung unseres Clubs...

* * *

_so ich habe alles noch mal von meinen beta- leser hermine kontrollieren lassen_

_ich hoffe das erste kapitel hat dir/euch gefallen_

_ich freue mich auf rewiews jeder art ich vertrage vieles _


	2. Das erste richtige Treffen

**Verzweifelte Jungfrauen**

* * *

Das erste richtige Treffen  
  
Das erste richtige Treffen von unserem Club findet Ende Oktober, genauer gesagt an Halloween mitten in der Nacht statt.

Parvati, Lavender, Neville und ich schleichen zusammen, unter Harrys Tarnumhang versteckt, in Snapes Kercker. Wir werden bereits schon „sehnsüchtig" von Pansy und Millicent erwartet, welche es sich auf Snapes Pult gemütlich gemacht hatten.  
Nachdem wir in der ersten Reihe unseren Platz gefunden haben, eröffne ich die Runde:  
„Herzlich Willkommen zum ersten Treffen der Virgos! Nun, ich denke als erstes wollen wir uns unsere Ziele genau klar machen."  
Pansy und die anderen sehen mich ungläubig an.  
„Na, das ist doch klar Granger," blafft Pansy. Die anderen nicken zustimmend.  
„Wir wollen endlich mit einen Mann schlafen", sagt Neville fest überzeugt.  
Wir schauen ihn verwirrt und erstaunt an, als er sich hastig korrigierte.  
„Ich will natürlich mit einer Frau schlafen."  
„Ich bezweifle das dir das jemals gelingen wird…", höhnt Pansy gelangweilt.  
„Aus genau diesen Grund haben wir doch den Club gegründet!", verteidigt ihn Parvati.  
„Um uns gegenseitig zu unterstützen unsere Unschuld zu verlieren.", füge ich klanglos hinzu.

„Und jetzt das Wichtigste! Hat jeder von euch einen geeigneten Kandidaten?"

Ich schaue mit grossen Augen in die Runde. Eine verlegenene Stille macht sich breit.  
Diese Frage hat mich in den letzten Wochen sehr beschäftigt. Interessiert mustere ich die beiden verlegen dreinblickenden Slytherin's. Wen hatten sie wohl ins Visier genommen?  
Bei Pansy war das recht einfach zu erraten, aber bei der Dampfwalze von Bulstrode…

Oh Gott, könnte es vielleicht Crabbe oder Goyle sein…?  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, ergreife ich erneut das Wort:  
„Ich denke jeder schreibt die Namen des Kandidaten auf das Pergament hier."  
Ich hole das verknitterte Pergament aus meiner Tasche, welches ich in der letzten Zaubertrankstunde Malfoy geklaut habe und breite es auf Snape's Pult aus. Die anderen schauen mich erwartungsvoll an. Warscheindlich sollte ich den ersten Schritt machen und den Namen meines Kandidaten auf das Pergament schreiben.  
Die Wahl ist mir ein bisschen peinlich aber was soll's. Ich zücke die Feder und setze an…

_Draco Malfoy  
_  
Entweder der oder keiner...

„ Waass Draco? Du willst im Ernst mit Draco schlafen?" Höre ich Pansy, zwischen den Gekicher der anderen Gryffindors, entsetzt aufschreien. Wie einige munkeln, hat es Pansy auf Draco abgesehen.

„Na ja, wieso lass sie doch, wenn sie meint, er sei der Richtige?", gluckst Lavender.  
„Aber sie ist ein Schlammblut!", kontert Pansy.  
„Na und? Malfoy denkt doch eh nur mit den Schwanz!", sagt Parvati.  
„Aber Draco steht doch nie nimmer auf Hermine, er steht auf eher anderere Mädchen… besonders hübsche Mädchen!"

Pansy lehnt sich an die Tischkante.  
„Redest du gerade von dir?", lacht Neville laut auf und Pansy nickt selbstbewusst.

„Dein Spiegel ist wohl kaputt!" Wir Gryffindormädchen kichern über diese Behauptung, die sich sicher als Wahrheit herausstellen könnte.  
Pansy blickt zornig in die Rune, hält aber ihren Mund.

Endlich können wir fortfahren.  
Parvati kritzelt eifrig einen Namen auf das Pergament.

_Cormac McLaggen_

Keine gute Wahl! Ich hätte eher Snape gewählt, wenn ich nur gezwungen worden wäre, mit den Typen auch nur was trinken zu gehen.  
Nun ist Millicent dran. Sie überlegt sich, welchen Namen sie auf das Pergament schreiben soll, fasst aber dann einen Entschluss und zeigt uns mit hochrotem Kopf, wen sie gewählt hat.

_Severus Snape.  
_  
Wieder mal ein Grund ausgiebig zu kichern. Wir wissen alle, dass Snape sich nie und nimmer auf eine Schülerin einlassen würde und schon gar nicht auf fette, hässliche und übel riechende Schülerinnen.  
Ob der Mann überhaupt schon mal eine Frau glücklich gemacht hat? Ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen, wie es wäre, es sich von Snape richtig besorgen zu lassen.

Eklig, diese Vorstellung...  
Manche Schülerinnen finden Snape recht hübsch. Na ja, wer auf fettige Haare und Hackennasen steht, bitteschön.  
„Neville du bist dran!", sagt Lavender lächelnd.  
Neville nickt, packt begierig das Pergament und schreibt:

_Cho Chang._

Wiederum halte ich das für eine schlechte Wahl.  
„So, ich denke dann bin ich wohl die Letzte.", sagt Pansy und schreibt ohne groß zu überlegen einen Namen auf.

_Blaise Zabini_

„Der steht doch auf hübsche Mädchen!", rufe ich.  
„Na, dann passt das doch wohl!", sagen Pansy und Millicent wie aus einem Munde.  
Ich und der Rest des Clubs haben die Absicht zu protestieren, entscheiden uns, es aber doch lieber sein zu lassen.  
Jetzt fehlt eigentlich nur noch eine, die ihren Kandidaten zu wählen hat.  
„Lavender wir sind ja schon so gespannt, ob du Geschmack hast, " höre ich Neville sagen.  
Lavender beugt sich nun über das Pergament.

Nachdenklich streicht sie sich durch ihre langen braunen Haare, ihr Gehirn scheint hart zu arbeiten.  
„Na ja, ich weiß eigentlich nicht wen ich gerne nehmen würde, ", sagt sie schließlich zögerlich.  
Lavender blickt sich hilfesuchend um. „Hat nicht jemand von euch eine Idee?"  
Wir schauen sie nachdenklich an.  
„Wie wäre es mit Crabbe oder Goyle?", schlägt Pansy vor, was offenbar eine Beleidigung sein soll, denn sie hat wieder ihr selbstgefälliges Grinsen aufgesetzt.  
„Hahaha, verarschen kann ich mich selber. Ich denke es ist doch besser wenn ich es selber in die Hand nehme. Millicent, ich denke wir haben einiges gemeinsam."  
Verwirrt sieht das fetthaarige Mädchen (Snape und Milly haben eine Gemeinsamkeit) sie an.  
„Ich meine das Alter unserer Kandidaten und der Beruf.", erklärt Lavender lächelnd. Eine Minute später blicke ich immer noch gebannt auf das Pergament. Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass Lavender ihn gewählt hat, unseren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

_Sirius Black..._

* * *

_dank den Betaleser hermine _

_Also das war nun das erste Treffen der Virgos (das ist Überrings die englische Bezeichnung für das Sternzeichen Jungfrau) alle Mitglieder haben ihre Kandidaten gewählt. _

_Ich hatte echt keinen Plan wen ich für Neville nehmen sollte, was besseres als Cho íst mir nicht eingefallen, ich ändere das wohl noch wenn ihr einen besseren Vorschlag habt, ich nehme nicht loony _

_Ach und in meiner story lebt Sirius als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, welche er in meiner story zusammen mit Snape unterrichten wird (läuft bei denen wie bei Firenze und Trewlany) ICH Mag Sirius einfach und ich wollte ihn einfach einbauen... _

_Einige von euch werden jetzt sicher denken ich bin total durchgeknallt_

_Hermine und Co befinden sich im sechsten Schuljahr aber man darf nicht von so einer fanfic erwarten, das sie sich nicht genau den Handlungen fügt welche Joanne k rowling vorgegeben hat, mal ehrlich das wäre doch langweilig..._


	3. Erste Schritte

**Verzweifelte Jungfrauen **

* * *

Erste Schritte

„Wenn man jung ist, geht man zur Schule, damit man was lernt fürs Leben. Ich gehe gerne zur Schule, besonders wenn ich solche heißen Lehrer in Unterricht habe.", verkündet Lavender fröhlich, nachdem sie mich geweckt hat.  
„Sirius?", murmle ich verschlafen.  
„Ja, wir haben ihn gleich, dieses Mal zusammen mit Snape! Die Slytherins werden auch da sein!"  
Millicent und Pansy, der ganze Club im selben Raum und vier auserwählte Kandidaten.

Zusammen mit Parvati steht Lavender vor dem Spiegel neben meinem Bett und schminkt sich. Ich kann mit Schminke nichts anfangen. Ich finde man wirkt dadurch so billig. Lavender und Parvati scheinen als einzigen Mädchen in Hogwarts zu sein, die sich so schminken können, sodass sie hübsch und erotisch wirken. Aber nicht billig.  
Ich habe mich nie getraut sie zu fragen ob sie vielleicht mal Zeit hätten mich zu schminken.  
„Ich frage mich wie du es eigentlich anstellen willst einen Lehrer ins Bett zu kriegen.", sage ich zu Lavender.  
„Und wir fragen uns wie du es schaffen willst, Malfoy flach zu legen!", erwidert Lavender keck.  
„Das wird doch sicher machbar sein, du hast doch selber gesagt das Malfoy eh nur mit dem Schwanz denkt!"  
Lavender und Parvati begutachten sich im Spiegel und ich frage mich zum wiederholten Male, warum sie eigentlich immer noch Jungfrauen sind, denn heute sehen sie wieder mal aus, wie zwei Erotikqueens. Das muss ich leider zugeben.  
Lavender scheint zu erraten was ich denke.  
„Ich finde ein bisschen Schminke könnte auch dir nicht schaden Herm!", schlägt sie vor und dreht sich zu mir um.

„Wenn du Malfoy verführen willst," fügt sie lächelnd hinzu.  
Glücklich nicke ich und finde mich wenige Zeit später zwischen meinen besten Freundinnen vor dem Spiegel wieder. Lavender bändigt meine Haare und Parvati umrahmt meine Augen.  
„Wir müssen unbedingt was mit deinen Haaren machen, die sind so …dick!", beschwert sich Lavender.  
Parvati und ich nicken zustimmend.  
„Wie hast du zum Weihnachtsball eigentlich deine Haare hinbekommen?"  
„Vergiss es Pat, das hat mich ein Vermögen gekostet! Aber ich hab mal von einem Zauber gehört…damit sollte es gehen!"  
Ich mache eine kurze Bewegung mit meinen Zauberstab und Augenblicke später ist mein Haar glatt und geschmeidig.  
„Ah, wieso hast du dass denn nicht viel früher gemacht?" Die beiden Mädchen sehen mich bewundert an.  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern.  
„Weiß nicht… keine Ahnung."

Wie zu erwaten kommen wir zu spät zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Der Unterricht ist schon in vollem Gange.  
Sirius, der neben Snape steht, lächelt mir beim vorbeigehen zu. Schließlich lassen wir uns in der erste Reihe, direkt vor Sirius Pult, nieder wo schon Millicent und Pansy sitzen.  
Die beiden haben sich heute besonders herausgeputzt. Mit dieser übertriebenen Schminke sehen sie jedoch aus wie Clowns.  
Um eine Vorstellung davon zu geben: fetter roter Lippenstift, kombiniert mit dick aufgetragenen blauen Lidschatten und natürlich mit einen dümmlichen Lächeln.  
Als ich mich hingesetzt habe, spüre ich neidische und bewundernde Blicke von Mitschülern. Besonders der sabbernde Blick Malfoy's bleibt auf meinen Rücken haften.  
Sogar Sirius, was Lavender sichtlich unruhig macht, scheint an mir die weibliche Seite zu entdecken.

Nur Snape, der Vollidiot, scheint sich nicht von mir beeindrucken zu lassen. Er sieht mich an als sei ich eine Meeresschnecke.  
„So, jetzt wo Granger, Patil und Brown endlich da sind können wir nun mit dem Unterricht fortfahren!", schnarrt Snape und schreitet hinten in der Klasse auf und ab.  
„Ein wenig freundlicher geht´s wohl nicht, Snape?", wirft Sirius ein, welcher lässig mit den Füssen gegen das Pult lehnt.  
„Unterbrich mich nicht Black.", schnauzt der Hackennasige zurück.  
„OK wie du meinst." Sirius steht auf und setzt sich nach ganz hinten auf einen Stuhl neben Ron und Harrys Tisch. Jetzt sind wir Mädels vorne alleine und können ungestört tuscheln und kichern.  
„Ach, er sieht so gut aus!" Lavender sieht ihn bewundert an.

Ihre dunklen Augen blieben an Sirius Haaren und seinem Körper hängen.

„Der sieht doch aus als käme er frisch aus Askaban! ", lästert Pansy.  
„Du bist doch nur neidisch weil dein Zabini so weiblich aussieht!", giftet Lavender zurück.  
„Will jemand von euch schon heute was unternehmen?" frage ich bevor Pansy zum Gegenangriff übergehen kann.  
„Ich wollte Sirius fragen ob er mir vielleicht Nachhilfe gibt!" ,nuschelt Lavender.  
„Ich glaube Neville wollte auch etwas unternehmen!", kichert Pansy.  
„Wie der heute aussieht…" ,kichert Millicent und stimmt in das Kichern der anderen Schlange ein. Ich blicke mich suchend zu Neville um, welcher zusammen mit Harry in einer Bank sitzt.  
Erstaunt stelle ich fest, das ich Neville das erste Mal als Mann ansah.  
Heute hat er Klamotten an, welche seine Fettröllchen perfekt kaschieren. Seine Pickel sind alle verschwunden und er trägt ein selbstbewusstes Lächeln zur Schau, welches nicht mehr von gelben Zähnen umgarnt ist.  
„Ich denke, Hermine und Lavender und Pansy wollen auch noch in eure kleine Gruppe!", unterbricht Sirius unser Kaffeekränzchen.  
Erschrocken wenden wir uns nach hinten um. Malfoy, Harry, Ron und Zabini und Neville nicken düster zu uns herüber. Ihnen scheint die Gruppenauswahl nicht sonderlich zu gefallen. Aber Pansy und mir kommt das gerade recht. Zusammen mit den anderen Mädels setzen wir uns schließlich an den Tisch. Ich darf natürlich neben blonder geballter Männlichkeit sitzen, was Ron offenbar rasend macht.  
„So wer fängt an?", fragt Zabini.  
„Womit?" frage ich, während die anderen Mädchen die Jungen ratlos anschauen. Natürlich hatten wir die Aufgabenstellung nicht recht mitbekommen.  
Harry schien das erraten zu haben und offenbart uns was wir zu tun haben.  
„Dumbledore will, dass wir besonders im praktischen Teil unterrichtet werden!"  
„Meinst du etwa den schwierigen Zauber von Seite 300, welcher dich von den meisten Feinden schützt?", frage ich ihn wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
Harry und die anderen sehen mich ratlos an.

Ich liebe es wenn ich meine Intelligenz zur Schau stellen kann. Besonders seit dem ich gehört habe, dass Jungs auf kluge Mädchen stehen.  
Harry fährt fort: „Diese Gruppen werden solange bestehen wie nötig. Dumbledore will, dass wir uns parallel zum Unterricht auf einen Besuch nach Askaban vorbereiten."  
„Angesichts der Geschehnisse der letzten Zeit!", vervollständigt Neville.  
In der nächsten Stunde erfahren wir, dass wir uns in unserer freien Zeit mit den Verbrechern von Askaban auseinander setzen sollen. Wir werden nicht nur über Askaban lernen, sondern auch vieles über die schwarze Magie, Voldemort und weiteres erfahren. Themen die nicht gesetzlich im Unterricht behandelt werden dürfen, welche Dumbledore aber für wichtig hält.  
Das wird bestimmt alles sehr interessant.  
Wenn irgendwelche Fragen auftauchen sollten, können wir uns auch an Sirius oder Snape nach dem Unterricht wenden.  
Man kann sich sogar für Privatstunden einteilen lassen.  
Gleich nach dem Unterricht, sehe ich wie Lavender und Pansy zu ihren Kandidaten gehen, um sich für diesen besondern Unterricht eintragen zu lassen.  
„Lavender… ich denke Freitagabend hätte ich noch Zeit!", höre ich Sirius zu meiner Freundin sagen, welche sich gerade zusammen mit ein paar anderen Sechstklässlerinnen einträgt.  
Bei Snape sind komischerweise die meisten Anwärterrinnen und ich verstehe mal wieder nicht warum.  
„Heute ist Dienstag also haben wir geschlagene drei Tage um Lavender auf ihre Privatstunde vorzubereiten!", lacht Parvati.  
„Morgen können wir nach Hogsmeade! Ich habe gehört, dass ein neuer Kleiderladen eröffnet hat!" ,beende ich das Gespräch.

_

* * *

_

_das ist jetzt das neue Kapitel, war ein bissel komisch so mit Askaban und so ich weiß aber was soll's. _

_ich über: _

_Cormac McLaggen, ich finde das echt geil was der gemacht hat als er erfahren hat das er nicht in die manschaft kommt, richtig rot ist der Typ geworden und die Sache als er mit Hermine auf den ball gehen wollt er ist ein richtiger Großprotzer und Angeber, ich denke mit ihm könnte es noch lustig werden in meiner fanfics _

_Cho Chang, man was für ne Heulsuse und Bitch schmeißst sich nach Harry direkt an Corner ran _


	4. Nachhilfe bei Tatze

**Verzweifelte Jungfrauen **

* * *

Nachhilfe bei Tatze

Lavender ist schon ganz aufgeregt. Heute ist ihr großer Tag. Die Stunde war gekommen, da sie zu Sirius in die Nachhilfe konnte. Noch einmal betrachtet sie sich im Spiegel. Sie ist allein im Schlafraum und sieht einfach perfekt aus.  
Es hatte sich also gelohnt, mit den Mädels nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, denn sie hatte ein recht aufreizendes und ziemlich kurzes, rotes Kleid gefunden, welches sie mit einer weißen Strickjacke kombiniert hat. Passend dazu trägt sie blutroten Lippenstift und eine Frisur, welche der Marilyn Monroes gleicht.

_„Findest du das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben?" hatte Hermine sie bezüglich ihres Outfits gefragt.  
„Nein, wieso denn? Ich finde ich sehe damit ganz nett aus!" antwortete Lavender unsicher.  
„Man sollte nicht zu deutliche Signale setzen!" Pansy mischte sich auch noch ins Gespräch ein.  
„Ach, Pansy! Das muss gerade du sagen, du mit deinem Minirock und deiner weißen Bluse!", rechtfertigte Lavender sich.  
„Sieht übrigens gar nicht gut aus… damit siehst du aus wie ne' Presswurst!", ertönte auf einmal die arrogante Stimme, von Blaise Zabini.  
Daraufhin hatte Pansy beschlossen, das es Zeit wäre eine Diät zu machen.  
Neville sah zu den Mädchen, von der nächsten Umkleide herüber. „Wenn du mich fragst, ich glaube du brauchst ne komplette Erneuerung, wenn du Blaise bekommen willst."  
„Du bist doch nur neidisch weil ich so schöne Brüste habe!", platzte es aus Pansy heraus.  
„Ich glaube, bei einen Mann zählen andere Werte…", lachte Neville und wies mit den Daumen nach unten. _

Sirius hatte das hübsche Mädchen schon in seinem Büro im dritten Stock erwartet. Lächelnd sieht er ihr zu, wie sie in sein Büro eintritt, welches etwas nach eine ordentlichen Studentenbude erinnert. Die Möbel sehen sehr kahl und verloren aus. Hermine meinte einmal, Sirius hatte wegen Askaban nie die Chance gehabt erwachsen zu werden. Und das kam Lavender gerade zu recht, Sirius´ jugendlicher Leichtsinn würde es ihr ein leichtes machen, dass zu bekommen, was sie von ihm wollte.  
„Ihr Büro ist ja ganz nett, Sir" sagt Lavender schüchtern, nachdem sie sich vor dem Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte. „Oh ja, du hast recht!", bemerkt Sirius. „Aber nenn mich nicht Sir, nenne mich einfach…Sirius! Wo hast du denn noch Fragen oder Probleme?"

_Ich liege quer auf meinem Bett, die Haare sind auf meinem weißen Kissen ausgebreitet. Um mich herum stehen Kerze und liegen Blütenblätter. Erwartungsvoll starre ich an das Bettende. Dort sitzt ein blonder Engel, wir sehen uns innig an. Seine grauen Augen sind so wunderschön. Ich bemerkte dass ich nur mit einem roten Höschen bekleidet bin. Beschämt verdecke ich meinen Scharm mit der Decke. Er entreißt sie, legt sich auf mich und flüstert mir ins Ohr: „Bleib bei mir Hermine."  
„Meinet wegen! ", hauche ich. Ich bin betört von seinen unwiderstehlichen Duft, welcher mich an Quidditch, Schweiß und Arbeit erinnert. Langsam beginnt er meinem Körper zu erforschen, angefangen mit meinen Brüsten, bis hin zur Taille, über meinen Po. Ich schließe die Augen und genieße einfach, ich höre seine Stimme meinen Namen sagen, sie hört sich so engelsgleich und wunderschön an. „Hermine ich will dich…", flüstert er leise.  
„Ich will dich auch…!", hauche ich zurück. Als er in mich eingedrungen ist wird seine Stimme derber und verlangender. „Herm-ine ich will dich!" Seine Stimme ist jetzt auf einmal rau und grob und hat einen seltsamen Akzent.  
Hey, Moment mal! Ich öffne die Augen, und sehe Viktor Krum auf mir liegen!  
Schweißperlen zieren seine Stirn, voller Anstrengung keucht er: „Aber Her-mine, ich habe doch gesagt ich will dich." _  
Ich schreie vor Entsetzen laut auf...

„ Hermine was ist den los?" ,fragt Parvati besorgt, nach dem sie mich beruhigt hat, und mir versichert hat, das kein sexbesessener Bulgare da war. Es ist mir peinlich aber ich habe Parvati kurz nachdem ich aufgewacht bin, alles von meinen Sextraum erzählt.  
„Ich denke, dass ist schon in Ordnung… ist wohl normal so zu träumen!", sage ich entschlossen.  
„War Krum den wenigstens gut in deinem Traum?", kichert plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hinter uns. „Pansy!", kreischen wir entsetzt auf. „Wie bist du hier rein gekommen!"  
„Berufsgeheimnis, Granger! Ich wollte mit euch auf Lavender warten!", lächelt sie und setzt sich neben Parvati ans Fußende meines Bettes.

Zur gleichen Zeit sitzt Lavender immer noch vor Sirius' Schreibtisch.  
„Also ich denke, ich weiß dann alles was ich wissen muss!"  
„Willst du denn schon etwa gehen?"  
/Nein, natürlich nicht/ denkt sie kurz entschlossen, brachte es aber nicht über ihre Lippen. Das wäre doch ein bisschen zu auffällig gewesen.  
„Nein eigentlich noch nicht…", sagt sie schließlich entschlossen.  
„Willst du vielleicht etwas mit mir trinken?" Er sieht sie erwartungsvoll an, Hitze steigt in ihrem Körper auf. „Na gut… OK", erwidert sie. Sirius geht zu einem Schrank, welcher neben den Schreibtisch steht und holt zwei große Weingläser heraus und eine Flasche wo _„Feuerwhisky"_ drauf steht. Gebannt mustert Lavender die Flasche in seiner Hand, noch nie hatte sie so etwas getrunken.  
_„Er soll sehr alkoholreich sein, die Sinne beteuern, ich würde alles dafür geben nur einen Schluck davon zu trinken!"_ Sie erinnerte sich, wie Ron in der Pause mal davon geschwärmt hatte. Ob sie Ron glauben konnte?  
„So hier, bitte schön." Sirius reichte ihr eines der Gläser welches er bis zur Hälfte gefühlt hatte. „Danke!" Unsicher beginnt sie etwas an der feuerroten Flüssigkeit zu nippen. Sie schmeckt wie Feuer, ein wenig Rauch steigt aus ihrem Mund hervor und sie weiß nun, dass Ron Recht hatte. Sie fühlt sich leicht und ein bisschen bedröppelt. Bei Sirius, der einen kräftigen Schluck genommen hat, ist es dasselbe mit dem Rauch. „Du bist ziemlich oft mit Hermine zusammen nicht?"  
„Jajja, wir verstehen uns ziemlich gut!", sagt sie. Mist, sie hätte doch eine viel bessere Antwort geben können.  
„Sie ist eine ziemlich begabte Hexe.", redet Sirius weiter. Wiederum nehmen sie einen kräftigen Schluck. Genauer gesagt Sirius. Wieso redet er über Hermine? Wollte er denn nichts über sie wissen? Für wen hatte sie sich denn so ein Kleid gekauft, für wen hatte sie den drei Stunden vor dem Spiegel verbracht? Wütend funkelt sie Sirius an, der sie mit seinem Hundeblick unschuldig ansieht.  
„Du bist aber auch nicht ohne!" Lavender sieht ihn verdutzt an. In wie fern, fragt sie sich.  
„Ich meine, wenn man von der Begabung ausgeht!", fügte er rasch hinzu. Die beiden sind nur einen halben Meter von einander entfernt, das Mädchen kann seinen betreuenden Duft ganz genau riechen, er ist wie Balsam für ihre Nase.  
„Und mit deinem Äußeren stellst du sie alle in den Schatten…" Er ist nun ganz nahe bei ihr, sein dunkler Kopf beugt sich zu ihr runter und fährt abrupt wieder hoch. „Entschuldige Lavender, habe mich gehen lassen, vergiss das ganze OK?"  
„Aber…"  
„Geh jetzt bitte, Lavender!" Seine Stimme klingt schmerzlich und gequellt, bildet sich Lavender ein.

Neville ist heute ganz aufgeregt. In ein paar Sekunden würde er das Mädchen seiner Träume treffen. Er steht mitten in der Nacht vor der Eulerrei und wartet auf sie. Auf die wunderschöne Cho Chang. Endlich taucht sie auf. Lächelnd mit einer Eule auf den Arm schreitet sie wie eine Göttin aus der Eulenwohnung. Neville hebt die Hand und will Hallo sagen – jedoch stolpert er über seine eigenen Füße. „Hallo!", nuschelt er, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hat.  
„Hallo… Longbottom?" , fragt Cho unsicher.  
Neville nickte. „Hallo Cho! Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mitmirausgehenwillst?" Die Worte entfliehen seinem Mund wie Luft.  
„Mit dir ausgehen? Na ja, ich kenne dich doch gar nicht!", antwortet Cho verlegen. Offenbar ist ihr die Sache unangenehm mit dem ungeschicktesten Zauberer der Welt etwas zu unternehmen.  
„Na ja, wir sehen uns dann…!", sagt Neville traurig und verschwindet.

Lavender ist gerade wiedergekommen, sie sieht so glücklich und verliebt aus. Wir fragen sie was passiert ist, doch sie sagt nur: „Es ist mehr passiert als ich erwartet hätte!"  
Pansy ist zum Glück schon gegangen. „Werde mal genauer!", fordert Parvati sie auf.  
„Ich glaube, ich werde bald meine Mitgliedschaft beenden!", sagt sie nur, dreht sich um und nickt ein. Was sie damit wohl gemeint hatte?


	5. Überraschung

**Verzweifelte Jungfrauen**

* * *

Überaschung

Am Freitag...

Pansy Parkinson und Draco Malfoy sitzen zusammen im Schlafsaal der Jungen, der sechsten Klasse. Dieser ist grün tapeziert.

Ein fetter Kater hat es sich auf den grünen Teppichboden, welcher neben den mittleren größten und prächtigsten Himmelbett liegt, unauffällig platziert. Die beiden Slytherins, die beide schon ihre Abendgarderobe anhaben, sitzen entspannt auf dem Bett, sie haben etwa einen halben Meter Abstand von einander.

Der gut aussehende Junge hat die Zeitung aufgeschlagen, das mopsgesichtige Mädchen ließt über seine Schulter gebeugt auch den Artikel, neben welchen ein harkennasiger junger Mann, ein plumper Junge und ein Mädchen missmutig dreinblicken.Dieser Artikel der schon vor ein paar Tagen erschienen war, hatte die Gerüchteküche Hogwarts ordentlich zum Brodeln gebracht, zum Leidwesen derer, welche im Bericht von Mary Skeeter, namentlich gennant wurden.

_Warum tut sie ihm das an?_

_Bis vor kurzem hatte Viktor Krum, der tragische Held der letzen Quiddischweltmeisterschaft (20) geglaubt in Hermine Granger (17) die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden zu haben. Dieses Weinachten, so können wir heute exklusiv berichten, wollte er zusammen mit ihr "allein" verbringen. Vor wenigen Tagen hatte er der deutschen Bild anvertraut: "Her-mine ist meine große Liebe."_

_Kurz darauf musste er leider feststellen, dass sich seine Lebedame, ihn durch dem plumpen Jungen Neville Longbottom ersetzt hat. " Sie passen doch so gut zusammen." Weiß Pansy Parkinson, eine Mitschülerin der Beiden.  
"Ich würde mich nicht wundern wenn sie bald heiraten würden."Sagt das hübsche Mädchen weiter..._

Draco schlägt blitzartig die Zeitung zu.

"Mensch Draco, das Beste kommt doch noch." Jammert Pansy.

"Ja Pansy nach dem zehnten Mal lesen wird es doch langweilig."

Er sieht sehr gelangweilt aus, jedoch umspielt ein breites Lächeln eine sanften Züge und schließlich lacht er kurz auf. Woraufhin Pansy zufrieden lächelt.

Draco ist gar nicht so gut auf Pansy zu sprechen. Weil sie ihm ständig mit dieser Granger in den Ohren hängt.

Am Samstag...

"Granger würde verrückt sein, wenn sie denken würde, dass Draco Malfoy wirklich etwas von ihr wollen würde." Sagt Blaise Zabini ernst, mit bestimmender Stimme zu Pansy, mit der er gerade Hausaufgaben an einem Tisch im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum durchgeht.

"Aber sieh doch mal, er nimmt alles was nicht bei drei auf dem Baum ist." Kontert Pansy.

Blaise hebt nachdenklich seine zarten Augenbrauen und dann sagt er: "Ich glaube nicht, dass Draco ein Schlammblut anfassen würde." "Psst, nicht so laut wir sind hier nicht alleine." Zischt Pansy plötzlich.

Blaise sieht sich um und muss feststellen, das mindestens zwanzig Augenpaare auf sie beide gerichtet sind. "Was glotzt ihr denn so?" Schnauzt er.

Als sie endlich allein im Gemeinschaftsraum, mit einem dicken Kater sind, will Pansy unbedingt weiter mit ihrem Traumprinzen über Hermine diskutieren.

Denn sieh hofft ihn somit auf ihre Fährte zu locken. Blaise jedoch empfindet es als lästig , sich mit dem Liebesleben einer Schlammblütlerin auseinander zu setzen, welche in seinen Augen einen viel zu dicken Hintern hatte und da waren da noch diese Haare... "Auf jeden Fall hat er ziemlich wütend dreingeblickt als ich mich über Granger ausgelassen habe." Plappert Pansy .

"Er hat mir geschworen, dass er sie nicht anfassen würde. Aber Blaise, ich sehe doch wie er sie ansieht. Du hättest..." "Halt einfach mal dein Maul Pansy." Schnauzt er plötzlich entnervt und zornig.

Seine Geduld mit diesem Mädchen war zu Ende. Konnte sie nicht einfach nur mal ihre Arbeit tun? Entnervt wendet er sich schließlich seiner Zeitschrift "Metro" zu. Pansy sieht ihn entsetzt an. Wie konnte er nur so gemein zu ihr sein? "Was hast du jetzt auf einmal?" Nachdem er sich langsam wieder beruhigt hat sagt er schließlich ruhig:

" Pansy Granger interessiert mich nicht die Bonne. Und wenn du glaubst dass es Draco oder jemand anders in Slytherins tut. Dann weißt du nicht was Würde ist." Sagt er ohne von seiner Zeitschrift aufzublicken, den gerade ist er dabei zu erfahren, welcher unauffällige Lidschatten am besten zu ihm passte. Ist es der Schwarze? "Oh OK." Sie errötet leicht.

"Ich dachte dich würde vielleicht die Tatsache interessiern, dass Hermine, sorry ich meine Granger, Draco bekommen will."

Blaise blickt augenblicklich von der Zeitschrift auf, er denkt sie will schon wieder anfangen zu nerven. Sie sieht jedoch aus, als ob sie es wirklich ernst meinen würde. Pansy beobachtet breit lächelnd genüsslich den belustigten Ausdruck , der nun in sein Gesicht floss. "Ich verstehe nicht ganz Granger hasst Draco." Sagt er. "Das wissen doch alle." Fügt er hinzu, als er feststellt das Pansys Lächeln durch seine Aussage nur noch breiter geworden ist. Pansy überlegt sich genau ihre Worte bevor sie zum Sprechen ansetzt: "Granger und ihre anderen kranken Freundinnen Lavender und Parvati haben sich in den Kopf gesetzt sich..."

Sie stockt das was sie hatte sagen wollen, war ihr vor Blaise peinlich. ."Entjungfern zu lassen." Auf dem Gesicht des schwarzen Jungen machte sich nun Ungläubigkeit breit.

"Du redest hier von Hermine Granger, der Jungfrau Maria." Stellt er fest. Pansy nickt. "Sie will sich von Draco entjungfern lassen." Sie nickt erneut.

"Hast du einen Beweis?" "Ach das sieht doch ein Blinder." "Ich glaube dir. Wen haben sich Brown und Patil denn ausgesucht?"

"Patil McLaggen und Brown Sirius Black." Sagt sie beiläufig.

"Waaaaaaaaass Black, der Lehrer?" Kreischt Blaise.

Ich bin schon sehr spät dran, als ich zum Büro von Sirius komme. Ich klopfe wie eine Irre an die Tür.

"Hermine komm rein die Tür ist offen." Ich trete in seine Studentenbude ein, schließlich lege ich einen dicken Aufsatz auf seinen Pult ab und lasse mich schließlich auf einen Stuhl nahe der Tür fallen.

Sirius sitzt an seinen Schreibtisch und benotet gelassen ein paar Arbeiten. "Na Sirius kannst du meine Arbeit vielleicht schon jetzt nach kucken." Frage ich. Er blickt auf.

"Nein Hermine, keine Lust."

"Schade."

Ich will endlich wissen ob ich die Frage mit dem Inferie richtig beantwortet habe. Dann eben Montag. Ich will ihm eine Frage stellen welche mir schon seit einer Woche auf der Zunge brennt.

"Lavender war doch letzte Woche, bei dir zur Nachhilfe." Augenblicklich wendet sich Sirius mir zu, er sieht ertappt aus. Ich hätte es besser anders angehen sollen.

"Was soll denn schon gewesen sein. Nichts ist gewesen." Sagt er. "Sie war danach aber irgendwie anders." "Ich weiß nicht auf was du hinaus willst." "Auf gar nichts." "OK es war ganz nett." "Ah, das ist schön." "Ich bekomme gleich Besuch, wenn du vielleicht gehen könntest Hermine?"

Ganz nett hat er es also gefunden dieser Schuft. Wegen ihn kann ich nicht mehr so gut lernen. Denn immer muss ich mir von Lavender anhören: "Sirius hier- Sirius da." Dagegen bin ich mit meinem kleinen Drachen noch harmlos.

"Aua"

Ich bin gegen etwas großes und menschliches gestoßen. "Hallo ich glaube du hast etwas verloren." Höre ich die schönste Stimme der Welt sagen. Ich blicke auf und.. "Malfoy!" Kreische ich entzügt.

Zu laut, denn der Goldjunge sieht mich an als sei ich eine Meeresschnecke oder so. "Probleme Granger?" Fragt er mit kalter Stimme. "Nein." "Hier dein fetter Kater."

Er reicht mir Krummbein, unsere Hände streichen sich dabei. Seine Hand ist so warm. Ach Draco wenn du wüstest was ich heute wieder geträumt habe. Über deinen eisgrauen Augen waren Schweißperlen und du hast meinen Namen gestöhnt. "Also dann Granger." "Mein Kater steht auf eure Kerker." Ach Menno, nie fällt dir etwas gutes ein, wenn du mit ihm sprichst. Böse Hermine. Doch ihm scheint es zu gefallen er lacht mich an und seine Augen werden so warm. Gute Hermine. Als er weg ist streiche ich etwa eine Stunde lang über Krummbeins Fell. Ich bin so dankbar das er mich mit Malfoy zusammenführte.

Es klopft als es schon sehr spät war an Sirius Tür. Er öffnet sie und lässt eine schlanke Gestalt an sich vorbeihuschen. Sie ist groß und noch recht jung, ihr schmales hübsches Gesicht, welches von grünen Augen erleuchtet wird, wird von roten Locken umgarnt. Sirius hat Romy seit fünfzehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, er ist nicht besonders froh sie wieder zu treffen. Vor ein paar Monaten wäre es vielleicht das gewesen was er sich am sehnlichsten gewünscht hätte. Doch binnen weniger Wochen, Tagen hat sich die Lage der Dinge für ihn geändert. "Na Siri lange nicht mehr gesehen." Sagt Romy fröhlich "Warum wolltest du mich treffen?" Fragt er scharf.

"Na ja ,Siri du hast einen Sohn."


	6. Jugendsünde

**Verzweifelte Jungfrauen**

* * *

Jugendsünde 

Die Worte hallen ihn seinen Kopf. Sie finden ihren Weg recht spät und schwer ihn sein Bewusstsein.  
Sohn?  
„Ich habe einen Sohn?"

Sirius kann über diese Behauptung nur lachen. Für ihn war sie einfach nur lächerlich. Sie ist bestimmt nicht gekommen, nur um mir zu sagen, dass ich einen Sohn habe, denkt er. Romy hat einst geschworen, dass sie ihn nie mehr wieder sehen will. Ihr ist die Ehre ihrer Familie immer wichtiger gewesen, als die kurze aber recht intensive Liebschaft, mit jemandem wie Sirius Black.  
Sirius wusste nicht warum sie zu ihm kam. Nach all den Jahren während sie ihn so dreist angelogen hatte.

Warum ist sie hier? Ihre grauen Augen verraten ihm nach einer Weile, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt.  
Ihr Blick ist ernst, zu ernst.

„Er ist siebzehn Jahre alt Sirius und er weiß dass du sein Vater bist.", erklärt sie.  
„Willst du mich verarschen Romy?", fragt Sirius ungläubig.  
„Nein ich will nur dass du es weißt."  
„Wieso bist du erst jetzt zu mir gekommen?", fragt er weiter, da er das eben gehörte immer noch nicht recht glauben konnte. Er braucht Beweise, etwas Handfestes. Er beschließt sich selbst ein Bild von der Lage zu machen.

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Sirius war seit Schulzeiten von jugendlichem Leichtsinn durchbohrt gewesen. Besonders wenn er des Nachts, mit seinen Freunden, als Hund verwandelt, auf den Hogwartsgelände herumstreifte. Das war bei den Mädchen nicht viel anders gewesen.

Kurz nachdem er seine Vorliebe zum weiblichen Geschlecht, im Alter von zarten zwölf Jahren, entdeckt hatte, war er erst als kleiner Casanova und einige Zeit später als größter Herzensbrecher Hogwarts bekannt. Viele Jungen, zu denen auch Ältere gehörten, bewunderten seine Leichthantigkeit, mit dem zarten Geschlecht umzugehen. Sirius hatte jede Woche ein anderes Mädchen, vorzuweisen. Manche schlossen sogar regelmäßig Wetten ab. Darüber welche wohl die nächste Glückliche oder auch Unglückliche (er hatte die Mädchen meist kalt ablitzen lassen wenn sie ihm zu langweilig wurden) in seinen Armen sein würde. Jene, die es dann geschafft hatten, fühlten sich wie Göttinnen, denn in seiner Begleitung zogen sie, alle neidischen und bewunderten Blicke aller, auf sich.

„Du musst nur einmal die Hand heben, und schon kommt eine Horde williger Mädchen." Hatte sein Freund Peter einmal neidisch zu ihm gesagt. „Kannst du mir zeigen wie das geht, Tatze?"  
„Was Peter? Wie man die Hand hebt?" hatte er daraufhin seinen plumpen Freund gefragt, und dabei hatte ihn dabei lachend auf die Schulter gehauen.

Die einzige die ihn nicht haben wollte, war Romy, ein hübsches Mädchen. Ihre Freundinnen erklärten, sie für geisteskrank, als sie es zum zehnten Mal ablehnte, Sirius, in einem der verlassenen Kerker zu begleiten:

„_Ich bin eben kein leichtes Mädchen.", zischte sie, als er es gewagt hatte, sie ihn einem stillen Klassenzimmer erneut zu fragen. _

_Ohne auf ihre Bemerkung einzugehen sagte Sirius: _

„_Wir können auch hier bleiben, die Kerker werden in letzter Zeit so staubig."  
„Black ich habe doch gesagt ich will mit einem Blutsverräter wie dir nichts zu tun haben.", zischte sie daraufhin wütend.  
„Komm schon Romy! Ich könnte dir viele schöne Dinge zeigen.", sagte er zwinkernd, und wenig später fand er sich mit einer gebrochenen Nase im Krankenflügel wieder. _

_Sirius beschloss daraufhin seine Strategie zu ändern._

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

David Malfoy war stolz gewesen als er erfuhr, dass in seinen Adern reinblütiges Blut floss. Er hatte sich so großartig gefühlt, denn vorher hatten alle gemunkelt, dass sein Vater ein daher gelaufenes Schlammblut gewesen war, obwohl er zaubern konnte wie kein anderer in seinem Alter.  
„Er ist ein Blutsverräter, also ist sein Vater ein Schlammblut." Pflegte sein Großvater, der schon Tod ist, Tag ein Tag aus zu sagen.

Seine Familie hatte ihn trotzdem immer geliebt, sogar so sehr, dass sie ihm gleich nach Vollendung seines elften Lebensjahres gegen seinen Willen, einen Privatlehrer beschafften, welcher zwei mal die Woche zur Geisterstunde kam um ihn zu unterrichten. Dieser stellte sich als der übelste Schleimbeutel heraus, welchen es Davids Meinung nach, auf der Welt gab. Er mochte ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil, aus irgendeinem Grund hasste er ihn sogar.

Lag es vielleicht an Severus Snapes ungepflegter Erscheinung oder vielleicht an der Tatsache, dass er sich permanent an seine Mutter ranmacht, welche jedoch an ihn kein offenkundiges Interesse zu zeigen vermochte?  
Vor kurzem ist Snape sogar etwas länger geblieben, nachdem er den Jungen wieder verhöhnt, ausgelacht und eine Menge Hausaufgaben aufgegeben hatte, rutschte ihn versehentlich eine wichtige Information heraus. David erfuhr wer sein Vater war.

Und da David aus einer sehr bekannten und angesehenen Familie stammte, wollten auch Zeitungen an ihrem Glück teilhaben, so wusste es auch wenig später das ganze Land .

Romy hatte Bedenken gehabt zu Sirius zu gehen um ihm die freudige Botschaft mitzuteilen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er es durch Zeitungen erfuhr, oder von jemand anderen. Sie wusste dass er ihr keinen Glauben schenken würde, da sie zu der Zeit als ihr einziges Kind gezeugt wurde, als recht freizügig und leicht zu haben galt. Jeder von ihren zahlreichen Liebhabern hätte in Frage kommen können.

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Ich bin heute echt mies gelaunt, was vielleicht daran liegt, das ich meine Tage habe.  
Die vier Haustische sind heute in rot, gelb und grün weihnachtlich und mit Nikoläusen ausgekleidet. Parvati und Lavender sitzen zusammen mit Harry, Ron und Ginny in der Tischmitte. Sie scheinen meinen momentanen Gemütszustand zu erahnen und lächeln mich allesamt aufmuntert an.

„Hermine, was ist los?", fragt Parvati als erste, nachdem ich mich zwischen Lavender und Ginny auf die Bank gesetzt habe.

„Was soll denn schon sein?", frage ich unschuldig.  
Wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, geht es mir ganz gut. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass mich alle seit gut einigen Wochen, ununterbrochen anstarren, da sie denken ich hätte etwas mit Neville Longbottom.  
Aber das ist eine Lüge.  
Ich sehe heute einfach schrecklich aus. Mein Haar ist strähnig, unbuschig, farblos und mein Gesicht gleicht einem Pustelkuchen.

Ich bin froh dass man mich vom Slytherintisch nicht sofort orten kann. Was würde nur Draco von mir denken?

„Habe die ganze Nacht in der Bibliothek verbracht.", antworte ich schließlich.  
Die anderen schauen mich minder überrascht an.  
„Du arbeitest zu viel und vergisst dabei zu leben.", sagt Ginny weise.  
„Nein das finde ich nicht, heutzutage ist eine gute Bildung vom großen Vorteil.", erwidere ich streng.  
„Wenn es dir weiter hilft.", beendet Ginny das Gespräch und zuckt mit den Schultern.  
Ich beginne mein Toast langsam zu kauen, ich muss darauf achten nicht zu große Stücke zu nehmen, um zu verhindern dass ich noch fetter werde. Mein Bauch spannt sich schon bedrohlich über meinen Schulrock. Gut, ich höre am besten auf mit den vielen Essen. Obwohl mein Magen doch so sehr knurrt.

Zur Ablenkung, blicke ich mich ein wenig in der großen Halle interessiert um. Mein Blick bleibt am Slytherintisch hängen.

Draco Malfoy sitzt da. Von Blaise und Pansy in die Mitte genommen. Er sieht heute sehr grau aus. Unter seinen wunderschönen tiefgrauen Augen, sind dicke dunkle Ringe und sein schönes Haar hängt ihm ein wenig platt über die Stirn. Unterhalten tut er sich angeregt mit Pansy und Blaise. Ich sehe sie lachen und sie fangen meinen Blick auf. Sie sehen mich an, als sei ich eine Meeresschnecke oder so. Ich bemerke das Draco ein wenig errötet, während er versucht mir angewidert in die Augen zu blicken.  
„Was kuckst du so Granger?" Blaise hatte sich zu meiner Richtung gewandt.

Somit zieht er vereinzelnd Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und mich.  
„Ich weiß, nicht was du meinst?" Antworte ich sehr leise und matt.

Dann wende mich meinen Toast zu. Ginny beugt sich zu mir rüber. .

„Warum hast du so auffällig zu denen hingestarrt?", fragt sie leise flüsternd, sodass nur ich sie hören kann.  
„Habe ich gar nicht.", verneine ich.  
„Hast du wohl. Besonders Malfoy, du hast ihn förmlich aufgefressen mit deinen Blick. Ich bin deine beste Freundin. Also mache mir doch bitte nichts vor."  
Sie sieht ein wenig verletzt auf.  
Es stimmte. Sie war meine beste Freundin und sie hatte mir immer alles erzählt. Besonders dann, wenn es um ihre Beziehungsprobleme ging und ich war die Einzige die zu erahnen schien, dass sie Harry Potter immer noch liebte. Ich war schließlich jene gewesen, die sie davon überzeugt hatte, ihn aufzugeben.  
Ich bin ihr etwas schuldig.  
„Heute Abend um 18 Uhr im Kerker von Snape.", sage ich schließlich.

Ginny nickt glücklich und zufrieden.  
„Ach, wir haben Snape heute drei Stunden lang.", bemerkt Harry nun so nebenbei, während er seinen Haferschleim aufisst.  
„Wieso, denn das?" ,fragt Lavender enttäuscht.  
„Wir haben doch VgddK, bei Sirius.", kontert Ron.  
„Der hat sich für den Rest der Woche krankgeschrieben… Muss was Wichtiges erledigen. Hat er zumindest gesagt.", sagt Harry.  
„Was denn Wichtiges?", fragt Lavender weiter.  
Harry zuckt mit den Schultern.

Der Grund für Sirius Fehlen, ist denke ich doch für alle offensichtlich. Vor ein paar Tagen noch hatte eine dicke Schlagzeile, das Titelblatt des Tagespropheten geziert.

Es heißt Sirius habe einen Sohn. Mit einer Malfoy. Gerüchterweise habe ich von Pansy gehört, dass er etwas von Draco an sich hat. Wer weiß, vielleicht verliebe ich mich sogar in ihn. Obwohl ich mir gar nicht so recht vorstellen, kann einen anderen zu lieben. Wenn meine Chancen bei Draco sich jedoch als aussichtslos heraus stellen? Soll ich dann als alte Jungfer sterben? Nachdem ich vereinnahmt ein Leben wie die grässliche Madame Pince, in einer Bibliothek gefristet habe? Oder werde ich meinen ganzen Stolz vergessen und Filch heiraten? Igitt wie widerlich. Bah. Hermine wie kannst du nur an so etwas denken?

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Severus Snape ist froh darüber, dass er für den Rest der Woche die Oberhand in zwei Fächern haben wird. Er ist sogar noch froher, über die Tatsache dass er den Grund erfahren hat, warum er endlich mal jenes allein unterrichten darf, was er schon so begehrt.

An einen schicksalhaften Abend, hat Romy Malfoy entschieden, dass seine Dienste als Privatlehrer nicht mehr länger benötigt wurden. David Malfoy, der genau so arrogant ist wie sein Erzeuger, hat es seiner Meinung nach im ersten Moment nicht verdient gehabt, seine wahre Herkunft zu erfahren. Doch bei näherem betrachten, ist es doch nicht so übel gewesen, dass er es ihm gesagt hat.  
Eigentlich war es sogar sehr schlau, wie er nun findet. Dafür zu sorgen, dass das Leben, von dem von ihm immer verhassten Sirius Black, für einen unbestimmten Zeitraum aus den Fugen gesprengt wird.  
Er weiß dass sein Verrat Romy dazu gebracht hat, für eine Weile nach Hogsmeade zu ziehen um dort bei Madame Rosmerta zu arbeiten.

Er hat also erneut die Chance, ihr nahe zu kommen. Sehr nahe sogar.  
Er begehrt Romy schon seit langem, und er kann es einfach nicht zulassen, dass sie sich wieder mit Sirius Black liierte. Sie haben doch schon damals schlecht zusammengepasst. Der Blutsverräter und das Reinblut. Wenn die Malfoys wüssten, das er, Severus Snape derjenige war, welcher ihre Familie in Schande gehievt hat.

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Eine wunderschöne, weiße, geräumig aussehende Villa ist es. Mitten auf einer immergrünen Fläche. Abseits von einem verwünschten großen Wald. Es sieht fast genau so aus, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Es scheint als wäre hier die Zeit stehen geblieben. Das ganze, prächtige Anwesen hat immer noch einen glanzvollen und immer festlichen Glanz. Sehr groß und sehr mächtig sieht es aus. Er weiß bei Nacht würden zahlreiche Leuchter, Kerzen und Lichterketten, die wunderschönen verschiedenfarbigen Rosen auf den Grünen, zum Strahlen bringen. Bei Nacht sieht es so aus, wie ein kleines Märchenschloss, wie es sich kleine Mädchen meist vorstellen.

Sirius geht auf die Villa zu. Er gelangt schließlich an die alte Eichentür. Er holt einmal tief Luft, worauf er drei Mal klopft und wartet.  
Während er wartet, spielt er noch mal alles das in seinen Kopf ab, was er jetzt tun will.

Er will sich erst mit Romy aussprechen und dann will er seinen Sohn kennen lernen.  
Ihm ist mulmig bei den Gedanken.

Seinen Sohn kennen lernen?

Er weiß noch nicht mal wie dieser aussieht. Er hatte Romy gebeten, ein Foto von David zu zeigen. Doch sie hatte gesagt, dass er sie überraschen solle. Er würde stolz sein, hatte sie verträumt lächelnd hinzugefügt. Er fühlt sich ein wenig sonderbar merkwürdig, wenn er an seinen Sohn denkt.

Zudem durchfährt ihn häufig ein sanfter, heißer Schauer. Immer wenn jemand denn Namen „David" oder „Malfoy" (was zu seinen Leidwesen recht oft geschah) erwähnt. Er kann sich nicht ausmalen wie David auf ihn reagieren wird. Er befürchtet das Schlimmste. Und wie wird Romy sich verhalten?

Endlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit wie es ihm scheint, öffnet ein Hauself die Tür.

„Sie wünschen Sir?", fragt diese Sirius mit piepsiger Stimme.  
„Ich bin mit Ihrer Herrin verabredet." erwidert er trocken.  
„Treten Sie ein Sir. Sie werden schon von meiner Herrin erwartet.", sagt die Elfe und weist ihn mit einer kurzen Verbeugung hinein.  
„Danke.", flüstert er leise zu den Elf, während er reingeht.  
„Höflich, scheinen Sie zu sein Sir.", sagt die Elfe.

„Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört!"  
Sirius geht durch die Eingangshalle zu einem Raum am Anfang eines sehr langen schwach erleuchteten Flures.  
Der Raum scheint als Esszimmer zu dienen. Zwei mächtigen Fenster stehen offen und lassen kalten Wind ein, welcher die weißen Decken am großen runden Esstisch, in der Mitte des Raumes, ein wenig zum flattern bringen.

Am Tisch sitzen zwei Personen. Romy. Und Sirius schluckt schwer.

Dieselben Gesichtszüge. Dasselbe dunkle Haar, welches mit derselben Eleganz ins Gesicht fällt und dasselbe breite Lächeln. Zum ersten Mal in seinen Leben sieht Sirius, seinen Sohn.  
„Hallo Vater." David lächelt selbstbewusst.

Er kommt zu ihm und reicht ihm die Hand.  
„Es ist schön, dass wir uns endlich kennen lernen.", sagt Sirius schüchtern.

Er ist etwas erleichtert. Er findet es, dass es gar nicht besser hätte laufen können. Doch dann fällt sein Blick auf Romy. Er muss feststellen dass sie gar nicht glücklich aussieht.

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Man wie ich diesen Snape hasse. Ich könnte ihn so umbringen. Seine Seele sollte man heuten. Wie kann er es wagen? Mir ein A zu geben? Für meinen erstklassigen Aufsatz. An dem ich einen kostbaren Abend gehangen habe, wo ich doch hätte Schminke kaufen können, für meine Pusteln. Ich hasse ihn. Er ist der unkompetenteste Lehrer, den ich kenne.  
Na ja vielleicht, hätte ich mehr auf den Todesfluch eingehen sollen und auf die Sache mit den Inferie hätte ich vielleicht näher beschreiben sollen. Aber na ja, wer hat schon gerne dieselbe Note wie Goyle? Der sogar dümmer ist als Brot? Ich habe mich nie so geschämt, in meinen ganzen Leben. Am liebsten würde ich mich für den Rest des Abends allein in den Schlafsaal sperren. Aber das geht nicht.

Stattdessen sitze ich nun hier in Snapes verlassenem Kerker mit Ginny. Erwartungsvoll sieht sie mich mit ihren hellbraunen Augen an.  
„Ja also, Ginny was willst du genau wissen?", frage ich geduldig.   
„Erzähl mir alles.", sagt sie prompt.  
„Was alles?" Verwirrt sehe ich sie an.  
„Na du weißt schon."

Sie zuckt verlegen mit den Schultern.

Sie zögert einen Moment dann:„Was willst du von Malfoy?"

Sie errötet leicht und schaut noch verlegender drein.  
Mit dieser Frage habe ich natürlich gerechnet. Es wird schwer für mich sein sie zu beantworten; ohne verdächtig zu wirken.

Ach was soll's, sie war und ist meine beste Freundin. Ich werde ihr alles erzählen. Sie wird nichts verraten. Das weiß ich.   
Während ich ihr über alles Bericht erstatte, weiten sich ihre Augen vor Entsetzen. Als ich fertig bin schreit Ginny empört laut auf.

„Hermine Granger, wie konntest du dich nur auf so ein Niveau herablassen?", kreischt sie. Ich halte ihr die Hand vor den Mund.  
„Nicht so laut. Willst du das jemand uns hört?" Ängstlich gleiten meine Augen zur Kerkertür.

Sie beruhigt sich wieder ich nehme die Hand wieder weg.  
„Hier doch nicht. Niemand geht freiwillig auch nur in die Nähe von Snapes Kerker.", behauptet Ginny,  
„Na ja außer vielleicht Millicent Buldstrode.", kichert sie, worauf wir beide lachen müssen.  
„Macht euch nur lustig über mich ihr werdet schon sehen was ihr davon habt.", ertönt plötzlich eine vertraute Zombiestimme, hinter uns.

Wir drehen uns um.

Neben der Tafel. Hinter dem Pult. Ganz nah. Oh mein Gott.  
Bedrohlich knackt Millicent mit den Knöcheln. Das macht mir Angst. Bitte tu mir nicht weh. Nicht der Schwitzkasten, wie im zweiten Jahr. Ich nehme auch alles wieder zurück. Alles nur das nicht.  
Aber warte mal. Ich bin eine Hexe. Dann hebe ich jetzt mal meinen Zauberstab und siehe da:  
Millicent und Ginny tun es mir gleich.   
„Warum hast du die da eingeweiht." Grunzend deutet das Schwergewicht mit ihren Trollhänden auf Ginny.  
„Sie ist meine beste Freundin."  
„Kein Grund."  
„Sie wird die Letzte sein."  
„Stimmt nicht."  
Ich verstehe, nicht was sie damit meint.  
„Was meinst du mit, stimmt nicht?" Sie sieht ertappt aus. Sie scheint ihre letzte Aussage bitter zu bereuen. „Ach schon gut ich habe so was Flüstern gehört.", sagt sie schließlich schnell.  
„Was Flüstern gehört?" Ich bleibe hartnäckig.  
„Nichts über dich. Glaube ich… nur so was über Pansy.", nuschelt sie in einen beiläufigen Ton. Ich sehe sie drohend an und richte den Zauberstab drohend auf sie.

„Hat versucht sich wichtig zu machen." fügt sie schnell hinzu.  
„In wie Fern?" Dieses Mal ist es Ginny die fragt. Wie ich sieht sie sehr erregt aus und blickt die nun auch auf die peinlich berührte Schlange.  
„Na ja sie hat ein paar Gespräche mit Jungs geführt."

Ich erschaudere kurz, dann steigt Hitze in mir hoch. Jeder wusste Pansy sprach fast immer nur mit zwei bestimmten Jungen. Ich bete dafür dass es dieses Mal nicht so gewesen war.  
„Draco und Blaise."   
„Ach Scheiße!"  
„Kein Grund sich gleich so aufzuregen."

Der Riesenbulle grinst und sieht recht amüsiert aus.  
Mann, ist das peinlich.  
Die ganze Zeit hatte Draco also gewusst, was mit mir los war. Seit wann? Oh mein Gott. Was denkt er nur von mir? Vielleicht hat er dafür gesorgt, dass die Ganze Schule davon erfährt. Und dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen.  
Blaise Zabini. Dieser Mistkerl.  
Pansy diese falsche Schlange, sicher hatte sie den Beiden eine halbe falsche Wahrheit aufgetischt. Um einen Vorteil daraus zu ziehen. Oh mein Gott, wenn ich an Malfoy denke und wie mich diese Millicent ansieht. Als ob sie über mich triumphiert hätte. Na warte, dass könnte der so passen.  
„Hast du schon einen Plan für Snape?"  
„Ähm, ich..."  
Hah! erwischt.

_

* * *

_

_Anmerkung: _

_Ich weiß es sind schon sechs Kapitel. Und nicht einmal habe ich Cormac McLaggen und Parvati, Cho und Neville (OK einmal schon) in den Vordergrund des Geschehens gestellt. Na ja, es ist zurzeit noch unmöglich, eine richtige Stelle dafür zu finden. _


	7. Millicents Depressionen

**Verzweifelte Jungfrauen**

**

* * *

**Millicents Depressionen 

Sie hat keine Lust mehr. Sie fühlt sich schlecht und ihr Magen bläht sich auf als sei er ein Brötchen. „Wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe, sehe ich ein fettes hässliches Schwein." Heult Millicent. Tröztend legt Pansy ihre Arme und sie. Beruhigend redet sie auf ihre Freundin ein.

„Das bildest du dir doch nur alles ein." Mit Tränen überströmtes Gesicht blickt Millicent zu ihr hinauf. Sie sieht sehr wütend und sehr zornig aus.

„Das bilde ich mir nur alles ein?" Fragt sie leise.

Pansy nickt nicht sehr überzeugend. Darauf hin hebt ihre Freundin überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„OK, ein paar Fund weniger könnten dir auch nicht schaden." Gibt Pansy schließlich zögernd zu.

Ihr Gegenüber schmeißt sich wütend mit dem Kopf in die Kissen ihres Bettes.

„Ich habe es gewusst du tust nur so als seiest du meine Freundin." Heult Millicent und verdutzt sieht ihre Freundin sie an.

„Ich dachte du wolltest die Wahrheit." Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit erhält sie Antwort.

„Ja aber nicht so." Ertönt es schließlich unter der Bettdecke.

„Was soll ich machen, Severus, ich meine Snape. Nein doch Severus will mich doch so nicht haben. Das ist doch die einzige Möglichkeit."

Pansy überlegt eine Weile und nickt dann schließlich eifrig zustimmend. Sie geht zu ihren Koffer und holt ein kleines Fälschen heraus. Zielstrebig ordert sie ihren Körper zum Stuhl, vor Millicents Bett und lässt sich schließlich darauf nieder. Sie hält den Behälter ins Licht, sodass Millicent ihn gut sehen kann.

Als sie sich die letzten Tränen aus den Gesicht gewischt hat, fragt sie: „Was soll das sein."

„Trink das und du siehst genau so aus wie ich."

„Wie du?" Entsetzt starrt sie auf die Flasche.

„Ja, von der Figur eben." „Ach so aber das ist doch gefährlich so was zu nehmen, hat mein Dad mal gesagt." „War deine Mutter fett als sie ihn kennen lernte?" Millicent nickt. „Na also."

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

„Millicent Bulstrode wie oft soll ich Ihnen noch sagen, dass man Baumschlangenhaut nicht in so große Scheiben den Trank beifügen soll?" Zischt Snape während er ihre Arbeit angeekelt begutachtet.

. „Zweimal Sir…" stammelt sie auf ihren Wangen bilden sich rötliche Flecken und sie spürt wie ihre Augen feucht werden.

Mit seinen langen Zauberstab rührt er in ihren dickflüssigen Trank herum, der eine giftig rote Farbe hat. Er sondert dicken und Übelriechenden Qualm ab.

Millicent ist den Tränen nah. Angestrengt hat sie versucht alles richtig zu machen.

Und mal wieder ist alles umsonst gewesen. Umsonst hat sie sich neben Hermine Granger, diesem Schlammblut gesetzt um einen möglichst guten Trank zu brauen.

Nichts hat es gebracht.

Verloren steht sie da, neben den Mann, der ihr was bedeutet. Der nun den Inhalt ihres Kessels mit einer eleganten Bewegung seines Zauberstabes verschwinden lässt. Dann geht weiter zu Ron und Harry. Als er aus der Hörweite ist hat sie heulen können.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Hermine neben ihr mustert sie von der Seite mit einem recht mitfühlenden Blick. „Ja schon gut.Ihre Stimme ist brüchig.

Ohne Vowrahnung stürmt sie schließlich aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Sie hört noch wie Snape hinter ihr herruft „ Das gibt Nachsitzen Bulstrode."

Und dann vernimmt sie auch noch wie ein paar Jungen, darunter auch Draco und Blaise ihr lachend hinterher rufen: „Bulle Millicent."

Sie hat jetzt schon ein paar Minuten, auf den Klodeckel, im Revier der Maulenden Myrte, mit der sie ein Heulkonzert veranstaltet, gesessen. Innerlich beklagt sie sich unendlich darüber, dass sie so fett ist.

„Warum ist die Welt denn so ungerecht?" Schluchzt sie laut.

Sie denkt an anderere Mädchen. Die haben solche Probleme wie sie nicht.

Wieso kann sie sie nicht eine Figur haben wie Brown oder wenigstens ansatzweise so eine wie Pansy? Wieso kann sie nicht intelligent sein wie Granger?

Kein Wunder, dass niemand sie will.

Noch nicht mal der Antifrauen- Held Severus Snape.

Er ist dabei doch so ein wunderbarer Mann. Harte Schalle, weicher Kern eben. Für ihn würde Millicent alles tun. Alles was in seiner Macht steht würde sie tun damit er sie endlich als Frau sieht. Sie denkt eine Zeit lang darüber nach. Ihr ist aufgefallen, dass Severus, den schlanken viel weniger Punkte abzieht als den Dicken.

Vielleicht muss sie einfach nur dünner werden überlegt sie. Dann würden sie endlich zusammen kommen.

Zusammen kommen? Mit Severus?

Sie zuckt zusammen, als die Tür der Toilette beinahe geräuschlos aufgeht.

Sie entspannt sich wieder und denkt, dass es wahrscheinlich die Katze von Filch sein muss.

Jetzt wird ihr zum ersten Mal klar, dass sie nicht nur das eine von ihm wollte sondern eine richtige Beziehung.

Wie in Trance greift sie in ihren Umhang und holt dass kleine Fässchen heraus, das sie von Pansy bekommen hatte. Sie öffnet es und blickt in das Innere auf die rötliche Flüssigkeit.

Sie richtet übel und ihr wird schlecht. Gezwungen macht sie es wieder zu und steckt es wieder in Umhang. „Nein das kann ich einfach nicht." Flüstert sie

„Vielleicht irgend wann, aber noch nicht jetzt."

Als sie glaubt, dass es Abend geworden ist richtet sie sich vom Klo auf, reibt sich mit beiden Händen an ihren eingeschlafenen Hintern und tritt schließlich nach draußen. Die maulende Myrte heult immer noch Wehe klagend. Direkt gegen die Brust von David Malfoy. Sie denkt Scheiße, es ist doch keine Katze gewesen. Er grinst sie an. Sie errötet leicht.

„Was machst du denn hier?" stammelt sie.

„Ich meine das hier ist ein Mädchenklo." Fügt sie schüchtern hinzu und drückt sich gegen die Klotür als er näher kommt.

David grinst breit. „Ich habe ein Date mit der Maulenden Myrte. Lässig schaut er auf seine Uhr. Millicent gibt ein tonloses Lachen von sich.

„Bist wohl ein richtiger Scherzbold nicht?" David nickt zustimmend.

„Hat dich fertig gemacht nicht war?" Flüstert er.

„Dieser Severus Snape." Bei diesen Worten schüttelt er sich.

Millicent hebt empört die Augenbrauen.

Nein, das kann nicht sein. Er hat nicht gesehen, wie er sie verletzt hat. Er spekuliert nur darüber. Ein seltsames auffühlendes Gefühl treibt sich in ihr hoch. Einen Moment lang sieht sie sogar so aus als ob sie ihre dicken Fäuste erheben will um David zu schlagen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen so mit mir zu reden?" patzt Millicent wütend. Der Junge lächelt breiter. „Wie rede ich denn mit dir? Millicent richtig?"

Sie errötet.

„Ich will doch nur nett sein Millicent. Du bist so heulend raus gerannt aus dem Unterricht." „Ach was weißt du schon?Sie starrt in seine dunklen Augen.

Er weiß einfach gar nichts stellt sie fest. David nickt schließlich.

„Stimmt Millicent, ich was weiß ich schon?" Gibt er zu.

„Erkläre es mir Millicent. Ich beobachte dich. Es ist nicht schön wie er dich behandelt. Ich kann dir helfen." „Helfen?" Ungläubig blickt das Mädchen auf sein Gegenüber.

„Helfen wie willst du mit helfen?"

„Ich kann dir dabei helfen, das war zu machen was du willst."

„Was will ich denn?"

„Sagst es mir."

„Ich will gar nichts."

„So siehst du gar nicht aus."

Er kommt näher sodass sich Millicent weiter gegen die Klotür drückt.

„Hier." Sagt er freundlich.

„Danke." Er reicht ihr ein Taschentuch und wischt ihre Tränen ab.

„Und jetzt sage es mir endlich, was du willst." Fordert er. Verschämt starrt sie zu Boden. Er ist ein Löwe keine Schlange.

„Hey komm schon Darling, Snape ist auch nicht unerreichbar für dich." Er lacht laut auf.

„Wieso willst du mir helfen?" Millicent blickt ihm direkt in die Augen. Er reicht ihr seine rechte Hand und Millicent greift nach kurzem Zögern zu.

„Ich finde einfach jedes Töpfchen hat sein Deckelchen verdient." Millicent nickt daraufhin eifrig und offenbart durch ein breites Grinsen ihre schiefen Zähne.

„Und hast du einen Plan?" Fragt sie nachdenklich.

„Liebestrank was sonst?" Antwortet David mit einem recht beiläufigen Ton.

„Mit Liebestrank?" wiederholt sie kreischend.

David grinst.

„Wieso denn nicht?" fragt er lässig.

„Bist du nie auf die Idee gekommen?" Fragt er spitz.

„Doch schon aber…" Sie bricht ab.

Versucht einen zu brauen hat sie viele Male. Jedoch ist sie dafür eben immer zu dumm gewesen. Aber das würde sie sicher nicht freiwillig zugeben.

„Ich denke, dass es eben nicht echt ist." Antwortet sie schließlich.

„Aber das ist wenigstens etwas romantisch." Kontert David tadelnd.

Millecent glaubt, dass er Recht hat. „OK wie stehle ich. Ich meine wie stehlen wir es an.?"

„Ich dachte du würdest erst fragen Wann." Er schnalzt die Zunge.

„OK wann?" Berichtigt sie.

„In drei Monaten."

„Das ist aber viel zu lang." staunt sie.

. „Ja das ist zu lang." Stimmt David zu.

„Ich habe noch andere wichtige Dinge zu tun, als Snape zu vergiften." Daraufhin schenkt er ihr ein verschwörerisches Lächeln, sodass sie sich denken kann, welche anderen sicherlich wichtigen Dinge er wohl zu tun hat.

„Was kann ich schon mal tun um den Trank vorzubereiten." Der Löwe überlegt eine Weile dann: „Du kannst schon mal Zutaten aus Snapes Büro stehlen." Sie schluckt. ...

* * *

_Anmerkung: _

_So das ist Kapitel sieben. Erst einmal hoffe ich das hat euch gefallen. Dieses Kapitel ist als eine Art Einschub gedacht. Ich wollte Millicents Innenleben näher bringen. Die Einführung von David Black entschuldigt David Malfoy in die edle Gesellschaft von Hogwarts folgt als Rückblick im nächsten Kapitel und auch die Sache mit Ginny und..., Ich will jetzt nicht zu viel verraten. Danke für die lieben Reviews von euch._


	8. David Malfoy 1

**Verzweifelte Jungfrauen **

* * *

David Malfoy 1  


„Da ist er da vorne," kreischt Lavender aufgeregt.

„Wer ist da vorne," frage ich.  
„Neben Sirius," kreischt Lavender noch lauter. Ihre Augen fixieren den hohen hölzernen Lehrertisch. Neben einem mal wieder schlecht gelaunten Severus Snape und einer mit brauner Erde beschmierten Professor Sprout sitzt unser aller Lieblingslehrer Black. Er unterhält sich mit einem Jungen, der ihm nicht ganz unähnlich sieht.  
„Das muss wohl der berühmte David Malfoy sein," entgegne ich matt. Schade, dass er nicht blond ist, denke ich bitter.  
„Ja und er sieht unheimlich gut aus." Verträumt blickt Lavender zum Lehrertisch. Ich rümpfe entrüstet die Nase. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wird wieder ernst.  
„Sirius ist natürlich meine erste Wahl. Aber seine Kopie ist auch nicht zu verachten. Mit der muss ich mich vielleicht wohl oder übel zufrieden geben."  
„Das wäre vielleicht einfacher, Brown," ertönt nun die spitze Stimme von Pansy, direkt hinter unserem Plätzen. Die schon wieder. Ich stöhne genervt auf.  
„Ich frage mich wie du es immer wieder ohne Vorwahrung schaffst dich in unsere privaten Gespräche einzumischen," entgegne ich wütend.

Pansy lächelt nur.

„Was weißt du denn schon Pansy." Wütend zuckt Lavender mit den Schultern.„Habe ich was gesagt?" fragt Pansy.  
„Ach, richtig." Sie lächelt hämisch.  
„Lavender Brown wird es niemals schaffen Sirius Black zu bekommen."  
Sie lacht lauter.  
Diese gemeine Pansy, na warte.  
Mit einer eiligen Handbewegung erreichen wir, dass sie aufhört.  
„Bist du denn verrückt?" zische ich ihr zu.  
„Wie was ist denn los Granger?"  
Ich habe das Gefühl, dass uns alle Augenpaare in der Halle anstarren. Großes Interesse lese ich in einigen Gesichtern von ihnen.  
Sicherlich haben einige von ihnen die Bemerkung von Pansy gehört.  
„Ich war zu laut?" Pansy lächelt.  
Sie beugt sich nun zu uns an den Tisch. Ich löffle an meinem Haferschleim und tue so als würde ich die Worte nicht hören, die Lavender sicher gleich in Rage bringen würden.  
„Aber das ist doch egal, ich meine es ist doch offensichtlich. Fast peinlich wie du dich aufführst Lavender."  
Lavender, tue bitte nichts Unüberlegtes.  
Sie zückt ihren Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf Pansys Brust. Diese tut es ihr gleich. Elegant und königlich wirft Lavender ihr volles braunes Haar zurück und blitzt Pansy wütend mit ihren bernsteinförmigen Augen.  
„Wiederhole das noch mal." Dreckig lächelt Pansy sie an.  
„Du bist nuttig. Um es kurz auszudrücken." Ein fettes Grinsen ziert ihre runden Wangen.  
„Und du bist drittklassig," giftet Lavender sofort zurück. Und das hat denke ich gesessen. Pansy zieht nämlich jetzt eine beleidigte und zutiefst verletzte Schnute. „Das will ich überhört haben," zischt sie wütend.  
„Dein Pech, wenn du die Wahrheit nicht ertragen kannst," erwidert Lavender triumphierend.  
Pansy lacht mit tonloser Stimme, sie sieht aus als versucht sie Haltung zu wahren vor uns Löwen. Am liebsten würde sie sicherlich zu weinen anfangen, was man an ihren Augen ausmachen kann.  
„In welches Haus er wohl kommt?" frage ich nun nachdenklich. Ich mustere den Jungen, der nun auf einem wackligen Stuhl sitzt.  
„Keine Ahnung." Lavender zuckt mit den Schultern.  
Ihr Blick verrät mir, dass sie sich wünscht, dass er nach Gryffindor kommt.  
Tatsächlich der sprechende Hut teilt ihn nach Gryffindor ein.  
Lässig schlendert er zu unseren Tisch. Harry und Ron neben uns winken ihm zu. „Hier ist noch ein Platz frei," sagt Ron nett und deutet neben Harry, der ihm freundlich zulächelt.  
Grinsend nimmt er Platz.„Hi," sagt der Neuankömmling lässig.

„Hi," wiederholen ich, Harry, Ron, Parvati und Lavender. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, dass viele andere der älteren Mädchen David anstarren.  
Manchen läuft sogar etwas der Sabber aus dem Mundwinkel.  
Davids Blick fällt auf Harry, seine Augen huschen augenblicklich zu der Narbe.  
„Dann musst du wohl der berühmte Harry Potter sein," stellt David fest.  
„Dad." Er betont dieses Wort genau. „Hat mir natürlich erzählt, dass er für dich verantwortlich ist. Wir sind also so etwas wie Brüder."  
Harry lächelt und nickt und dabei verfinstert sich sein Blick.

Wahrscheinlich hat er Angst, dass David ihm Sirius wegnehmen könnte.  
„Und du musst die klügste Hexe deines Alters sein." Damit meint David eindeutig mich. Ich erröte.  
„Ja das stimmt."  
„Und ich dachte immer, schöne Mädchen sind nicht so klug."  
Das hat gesessen. Lavender und die vielen andere ältere Mädchen, die David eben noch fasziniert angestarrt haben, starren mich nun sehr feindselig und wütend an.  
Ich lächele nur.  
„Hermine ist mit dem berühmten Viktor Krum zusammen, David." Das ist Ron.  
„Ach tatsächlich?"

David lächelt.  
„Ein sehr fähiger Spieler. Der beste Sucher, den Bulgarien je gesehen hat."  
„Ja, sehr fähig," wiederholt Ron.  
„Ich bin aber nicht mehr mit Viktor zusammen." Nun ergreife ich wieder das Wort. Ich will nicht, dass Ron mein besonders Vorhaben durchkreuzt.  
„Ach Hermine, hast du ihm nicht letztens einen meterlangen Brief geschrieben?" fragt Lavender.  
„Das war letztes Jahr," kontere ich.  
„Und was haben wir da im vierten Schuljahr über dich und Harry gelesen?"  
„Das war doch alles erstunken und erlogen. Oder Harry?" Unsicher blickt Ron zu mir und zu Harry. Harry nickt. Ich nicke. Rons Welt scheint wieder in Ordnung.  
„Und dieser Cormac McLaggan, ihre neuste Eroberung."

Whums.  
Das hätte ich im nächsten Moment bei Ron machen können.„Was fällt dir ein?" kreische ich. Mich mit so einer abartigen Person in Verbindung zu bringen.  
Parvati sieht mich nun entsetzt und wütend an. Ihr Blick scheint zu sagen:  
„Hermine ich dachte du wärst meine Freundin."  
David hat die ganze Zeit interessiert zugehört.  
„Ein sehr belebtes Leben, unsere Hermine."  
Er lacht mich an.

„Das stimmt alles gar nicht," stelle ich klar.  
„Ach ja, wieso hast du mich mit deinen Blicken beim letzten Auswahlspiel fast aufgefressen?"  
Ich wende mich um. Die Fratze von Cormac McLaggan sieht mich dümmlich grinsend an.  
„Ich habe dich nur solange angesehen, weil ich überlegt habe, wie man es geschafft haben könnte, ein Trollhirn bei einem lebenden Menschen zu verpflanzen."  
Daraufhin lächelt Parvati mich erleichtert an und das Gesicht von diesem McLaggan wird rot vor Zorn, aus seinen Augen scheint es regelrecht zu dampfen. Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass er anfängt zu grunzen wie ein Schwein.  
„Du bist also noch frei," stellt David fest.  
„Nein, ist sie nicht. Sie geht mit Neville," sagt Ron.  
„Ach Ron halt die Klappe. Musst du wohl wieder alles glauben was in der Zeitung steht?" Das ist Ginny.  
Ron wendet sich schmollend wieder seinem Pudding zu. Langsam habe ich den Eindruck, dass er eifersüchtig ist.  
„Wir sehen uns dann wohl nächsten Samstag in Hogsmeade. Ich lade dich ein," sagt David.  
Stimmt, nächste Woche ist das letzte Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor den Weihnachtsferien.  
„Nein lass mal."  
Ich gehöre nur dir Draco.  
„Aber ich bestehe darauf."  
Ich lächle nur.

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Neville ist schon ganz aufgeregt. Noch einmal will er versuchen Cho Chang zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen möchte. Er steht direkt hinter ihr. Unterhalten tut sie sich gerade mit Marietta Edgecombe, einem lockenköpfigen Mädchen.  
„Michael hat mit mir Schluss gemacht," schluchzt Cho und Nevilles Herz macht einen Hüpfer.  
„Dabei wollten wir doch morgen shoppen gehen. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das alles bezahlen kann." Sie weint bitterlich.  
„Ich könnte dir vielleicht ein wenig Geld leihen," versucht Marietta sie zu trösten.  
„Du bist ziemlich knapp bei Kasse, lass mal," blockt sie ab.  
„Ok wenn du meinst." Maritta legt tröstend die Schulter um ihre Freundin.  
Neville sieht seine Chance gekommen. Er hat was Cho will.

Er hat Geld.  
„Wie wäre es wenn wir zusammen Shoppen gehen, Cho? Ich schenk dir auch was."  
Das asiatische Mädchen wendet sich zu ihm um.  
„Neville, richtig?" Cho strahlt ihn an.

"-"-" -"-"-"-"

„Hey, warte doch mal." ruft Sirius David hinterher.  
Wie angewurzelt bleibt der Angesprochene am Gryffindortisch stehen. Erst als die Halle leer ist, geht Sirius auf seinem Sohn zu.  
„Wie gefällt es dir bis jetzt?" fragt er interessiert.  
„Bis jetzt ganz gut. Interessante Aussichten." David grinst.  
„Ach ja, wer ist denn die Glückliche?" hackt Sirius weiter.  
„Zurzeit Hermine," antwortet David lässig.

Der Blick seines Vaters verfinstert sich.

„Zurzeit," wiederholt Sirius.  
„Dann lass sie in Ruhe, sie ist was Besonders. Sie hat es nicht verdient benutzt zu werden."  
„Aber Dad…" stammelt David, das hat ihn überrumpelt.  
„So, komm bloß nicht zu spät zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Du weißt, Snivellus kann sehr ungemütlich werden," sagt Sirius streng, mit der Miene eines Vaters.  
„Snivellus?" fragt der Jüngere kichernd.  
Vater und Sohn grinsen sich spitzbübisch an.

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

„So, wir kommen wohl schon in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde zu spät, wie?"  
Snape tadelt David, der gerade erst den Klassenraum für VgddK betreten hat. Der Unterricht hat schon seit zwanzig Minuten begonnen.  
„Entschuldigen Sie Professor, aber der Schulleiter wollte noch unbedingt mit mir über meinen schlechten Lernstand reden. Sie wissen schon. Ich wurde doch früher von einem sehr unfähigen hackennasigen und fetthaarigen Lehrer unterrichtet."  
Als er geendet hat, kichert die ganze Klasse. Wir alle wissen, dass nur einer gemeint sein kann. Ein roter Fleck zeichnet sich auf einer der fahlen Wangen von Snape ab.  
Privatunterricht bei Snape? Dieser Junge hat die Hölle auf Erden durchlitten.  
„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor," schnauzt Snape.  
„Nun setzen Sie sich," befiehlt er herrisch.  
Er weißt auf den freien Platz neben mir. Fast alle außer Ron und Harry sehen ihn bewundernd an.  
„Und wenn Sie sich noch einmal solche weiteren Unverschämtheiten erlauben, dann gibt es Nachsitzen." Zischte Snape wütend.  
„Aber klar doch, Snivellus," erwidert David lässig.  
Wieder hat er unsere Lacher auf seiner Seite.  
Snivellus?

Was war das für ein Name. Auf jeden Fall komisch.  
Das macht Snape sicher sehr wütend.  
„Nachsitzen, heute Abend und das macht fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Und ich behalte Recht. David zwinkert mir zu.  
Schnell drehe ich mich weg. Ich bin peinlich berührt.  
„Und Sie Malfoy arbeiten mit Miss Granger zusammen."  
„Danke Sir," sagen David und einer der Jungen hinter mir im Chor.  
„Draco, Sie waren nicht gemeint." Sagt Snape mit einen überraschten Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
Draco will mit mir zusammenarbeiten?  
„Ich meinte eher ihren selbstgefälligen und arroganten Cousin."  
Ich stöhne auf. Dieser miese Snape. Er hat es an meinen Augen gesehen. Riefen sie doch eindeutig:  
„Ich will nicht mit David Malfoy zusammen arbeiten." Versuche ich mich erfolglos zu wehren.  
Natürlich strahlt David über diese Neuigkeit.  
Es klingelt. Beim Vorbeigehen flüstert Ron mir zu:

„Schlampe."

„Aber Ron," rufe ich ihm und Harry verdattert hinterher.  
„Nimm´s nicht persönlich Hermine." Das war Pansy.  
„Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass er Recht hat. Du bist wahrhaftig eine Schlampe." Dann kichert sie und geht. Meinst wohl du hast mich damit in irgendeiner Weise getroffen, denke ich."  
"Ich bin keine Schlampe, weil ich nicht Pansy Parkinson heiße.

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Abends am Ende der Woche sitze ich alleine im Schlafraum. Mir ist so langweilig. Am liebsten würde ich was schreiben. Einen netten Brief an Viktor zum Beispiel. Nein, als ich an meine letzten Träume zurückdenke, wird mir ganz anders.  
Ich beschließe schließlich in mein Tagebuch zu schreiben.

Ein Tagebuch habe ich schon seit ich neun bin.  
Nur wenn mir langweilig ist schreibe ich da rein.  
Und die Seiten verbrenne ich dann anschließend, aus Angst, dass jemand sie lesen könnte. Habe nämlich ein paar unangenehme Erfahrungen gemacht.  
Das hübsche kleine Buch ist ganz staubig, als ich es aus seinem Versteck hole. Ich nehme setze eine Feder an und beginne zu schreiben.

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_In dieser Woche geschah nichts Aufregendes. Nur dass David, der Sohn von Sirius, bei jeder Gelegenheit versuchte mit mir zu flirten. Ich wendete meist erfolgreich ab. Manchmal lächelt mir Sirius dann mitfühlend zu. Draco hat mich seit der letzten Stunde mit Snape keines Blickes oder Wortes mehr gewürdigt. Es ist zum Heulen._

_Pansy macht sich einen Spaß daraus, mich und die anderen Mädchen des Clubs, Millicent ausgenommen, als „Schlampe" oder „Flittchen" zu beschimpfen. Des Weiteren ist nicht viel passiert, außer dass Millicent heulend aus dem Unterricht gerannt ist, als wir Snape als Vertretung in Zaubertränke gehabt haben._

Weiter will ich nicht schreiben. Ich reiße die beschriebene Seite heraus und dann flüstere ich:

„_Flamelo."_

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Und dann ist der der Hogsmeade-Samstag heran gebrochen. Ich schaue auf die Uhr.  
„Mist, ich habe verschlafen," fluche ich.  
Ich bin allein im Schlafsaal.  
Diese angeblichen Freundinnen haben sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht mich zu wecken.  
Ich richte mich schnell auf und mache mich so weit es geht fertig, und ohne in den Spiegel zu schauen, haste ich durch die Tür, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, durch die etlichen Korridore, bis ich schließlich nach Luft ringend vor den Eingangsportal, vor einem grimmigen und stinkenden Filch halt mache.  
„Du bist zu spät." Abfällig mustert er mich.  
„Willst wohl heute Stinkbomben und noch Zeug mit reinschmuggeln, damit du und deine dreckigen Freunde….." zischt er.  
„Nein Filch, ich war eben in der Bibliothek und ich habe gehört, dass Madame Pince heute auch in Hogsmeade, in Zonkos sein wird."  
Bei der Erwähnung von Madame Pince sehe ich, wie Filchs sonst immer herber Ausdruck im Gesicht zu einer Sanftheit übergeht.  
„Ach, und ich muss dann mal, wenn du mich bitte entschuldigen würdest. Nein, ich werde dich begleiten. Neue Sicherheitsauflagen von Dumbledore, es ist zu gefährlich für ein so zartes Mädchen," sagt er mit einer Honigstimme und ich könnte kotzen. Ich werde schon ganz grün im Gesicht.  
„Und wenn du mich dann noch zu Zonkos führen würdest. Habe ich ganz vergessen. Dumbledore hat gesagt…." spricht er weiter, doch ich unterbreche ihn. Ich bin zu höflich um ihm zu sagen, dass er ein sehr schlechter Lügner ist. Innerlich kichere ich.  
Pince und Filch, die Gerüchteküche höre ich schon süß brodeln.


	9. David Malfoy 2

**Verzweifelte Jungfrauen**

David Malfoy 2

Neville schaut auf die Uhr. Frierend im eisigen Schnee steht er vor dem Honigtopf. Schon vor einer halben Stunde wollte sie da sein.  
Dann als sie kommt, begrüßt er sie mit einen sehr schüchternden „Hallo."  
„Hallo, wie geht es dir?" Fragt Cho nett und schenkt ihn ein sehr bezauberndes Lächeln.  
Neville öffnet den Mund um zu antworten, doch Cho packt ihn fest an Arm und zieht ihn die Straße runter Richtung Kleiderläden.  
„Komm, die haben neue Taschen und die muss ich unbedingt haben," schreit sie ihm zu, während sie weiter an seinem Kragen zieht, so dass er gezwungen ist verzweifelt nach Luft zu ringen. Und Neville kommt es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Von einen Laden zum nächsten. Und fast immer dieselben Fragen.

„Und Neville, wie steht mir das Kleid?" Fragt sie erwartungsvoll.

„Ich finde es ganz in Ordnung."

„Ganz in Ordnung? Also hast du das andere besser gefunden." Zarte Tränen treten in ihre Augen.

„Nein ich…" versucht er dann zu erklären.

Und so geht es immer hin und her, bis die Geldreserven Nevilles (von denen er eigentlich noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für seine Oma kaufen muss)so gut wie am Ende sind. Dann fällt Cho plötzlich ein, dass sie eine dringende Verabredung mit Marietta hat.  
„Tut mir wirklich leid, Neville. Aber sie braucht mich," erklärt sie ihm und verschwindet, ohne dass er sich von ihr verabschieden kann. Das Date hat doch nicht den Zweck erfüllt, den er sich eigentlich erhofft hat.

Hermine, meiner alten Betaleserin widme ich dieses Kapitel und möchte ihr an dieser Stelle für ihre besondere und kreative Arbeit danken.

„Und nun verschwinde, ich habe meine Pflichten als Hausmeister zu erfüllen," patzt mich Filch an, bespukt seine Handflächen mit Mundfeuchtigkeit und streicht sich damit durch die Haare.  
Dann begutachtet er sich, so weit es geht, von allen Seiten kritisch.  
Ich kann es mir nicht nehmen lassen, ihm zu sagen: „Filch, Sie sehen bezaubernd aus."  
Er sieht mich böse an, sein Blick ist finster.  
„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst," erklärt er.  
„Was denke ich denn?" frage ich ihn.  
Filch wird rot.  
„Woher soll ich wissen was in deinem dreckigen Kopf vorgeht?" fragt er vorsichtig.  
„Sie meinen es aber zu wissen."  
„Ach halt die Klappe."  
„Madame Pince mag Sie," rufe ich ihm hinterher.  
Noch einmal dreht er sich zu mir um. Er verzieht sein Gesicht schrecklich. Ich meine, dass er dankbar gelächelt hat.  
„Granger, kommst du mit mir was trinken?" höre ich die übertriebene Stimme Pansys hinter mir. Ich wende ich mich zu ihr um. Sie steht alleine vor den Honigtopf, nur mit einer dünnen Bluse bekleidet.  
„Ich weiß nicht so recht," rufe ich als Antwort.  
„Ach komm schon Granger, ich gebe dir auch einen aus."  
Eigentlich will ich in „Zonkos" ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Ron kaufen und eigentlich will ich mir auch nicht die Szene entgehen lassen, in der Filch der nie lächelnden Madame der Bücher den Hof macht. Doch ich friere zu sehr. Ron und die Hausmeister-Telenovela können warten.  
„Ja," rufe ich dann.

Drinnen ist es wunderschön warm.  
Ich lasse mir von jemanden die Jacke abnehmen, dessen Gestalt ich in der Garderobe nicht ausmachen kann.  
Pansy, die immer noch ein künstliches Lächeln aufgesetzt hat, führt mich zu einem Tisch, ganz hinten versteckt in der Ecke des Lokals.  
Dabei müssen wir uns durch die vielen Hogwartsschüler zwängen, wobei ich Harry und Ron erblicke. Da Ron mir immer noch nicht die Sache mit David verziehen hat, ist es nur Harry, der seine rechte Hand hebt um mich zu begrüßen. Doch er lässt sie sofort wieder sinken, als er erkennt wer meine Begleitung ist.  
„Was kuckst du so komisch, Potter? Wohl noch nie ein hübsches Mädchen gesehen," entgegnet Pansy feixend.  
Und eh Harry den Mund öffnen kann, um zu antworten, haben wir schon Platz genommen. An einem Vierertisch.  
Neben uns beiden ist jeweils noch ein Platz frei.  
Dann sehe ich Blaise und David kommen. David strahlt mich an.  
„Hier ist kein Platz mehr frei," entlegene ich rasch, als David versucht sich zu setzen und knalle einen dicken Wälzer von Geschichte der Zauberei auf den freien Platz neben mir. Pansy lächelt mich verdutzt an.  
„Hermine du warst doch eben einverstanden, dass die beiden hier sitzen können. Setz dich ruhig hin, David."  
Er nimmt mein Buch beiseite und beginnt es sehr interessiert zu begutachten, nachdem er sich hingesetzt hat.  
„Danke. Ein sehr interessantes Buch, Hermine. Ich habe es schon zweimal gelesen," sagt er und sieht mir dabei tief in die Augen, sie sind so wunderschön und erinnern mich ein wenig an die von Draco. In den ihren Tiefen könnte ich nun zum ersten Mal ungezwungen versinken. Doch ich blocke ab.  
„Schön, ich habe es drei Mal gelesen."  
„Ach, tatsächlich?" fragt David enttäuscht.  
„Ja, tatsächlich," wiederhole ich.  
„Und du willst wahrscheinlich die ganzen Ferien damit verbringen, zu lesen," fragt Blaise Zabini nun mit einen arroganten und hochmütigen Lächeln. Pansy kichert und hechelt Beifall.  
Ich beschließe, ehrlich zu antworten.  
„Nun, das hatte ich tatsächlich vor."  
Mit einem kalten Blick fixiere ich den schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Dieser grinst mich spöttisch an. Das will ich mir nicht gefallen lassen. Ich sehe, dass er seine Fingernägel schwarz lackiert hat.  
„Ich habe sinnvolleres zu tun als mich anzumalen."  
Dieses Mal ist es David, der lacht.  
Blaise Zabini sieht mich finster an.  
„Das ist zurzeit sehr in," entgegnet er.  
„Wie du meinst, Blaise."  
„Nenn mich nicht Blaise, du Schlammblut," zischt der Angesprochene.  
Daraufhin springt mein Sitznachbar auf.  
Zorn funkelnd sieht er den Slytherin-Jungen an und zückt seinen Zauberstab. Zabini tut es ihm gleich.  
„Wie kannst du es wagen, Hermine so zu nennen?" fragt er eindringlich.  
Zabini zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Ist eben eine Tatsache, nicht? Du Malfoy."  
Bei diesen Worten wird David noch zorniger und geht auf den anderen Jungen zu. Peinlicherweise haben sich viele Umstehende zu unserem Tisch umgedreht. Wie peinlich. Ich sitze hier mit zwei Slytherins. Was die jetzt von mir denken?  
Er lacht laut auf, hebt seine Augenbrauen und wedelt wild mit beiden Händen in der Luft.  
„Oh, ich vergaß, dass du ein Blutsverräter bist. Eine Schande für deine Familie. Granger passt zu dir, sie ist wertlos, genau wie du."  
„Halt den Mund," zischt David.  
„Altlusinferum!"  
Im nächsten Moment taumelt Zabini in der Luft. Wie von Geisterhand bewegen sich seine Hände hin und her und er gibt unsittliche Laute von sich. Die Menge johlt vor Lachen. Derweil sehe ich David bewundernd an.  
Ein sehr schwieriger Zauberspruch ist das gewesen. Das weiß ich.  
„David, was soll denn das?" ruft eine wütende Frauenstimme.  
David lässt augenblicklich den Zauberstab sinken, sodass Zabini auf den Boden knallt. Blut spritzt aus seiner Nase.  
„Blaise, nein," kreischt Pansy und rennt zu ihrem Geliebten, um ihn zu verarzten.  
„Mum, er hat meine Freundin beleidigt," sagt David hinüber zu dem Tresen, wo eine hübsche rothaarige Frau steht. Romy Malfoy!  
„Deine Freundin? Dieses Mädchen?" fragt sie in einem abschätzigen Ton und deutet dabei auf mich. Ihr Sohn nickt.  
„Nein, ich bin nicht seine Freundin," stelle ich rasch klar.  
Immer noch wird er von einem großen Publikum beobachtet, die meisten sind Hogwartsschüler. Ron und ein paar Mädchen blicken mich finster an.  
David und seine Mutter scheinen diese Tatsache nicht zu beachten. Es scheint so als seien sie allein. Irgendwo zu Hause, wo sie lässig und gemütlich ein Gespräch führen.  
„Eine Schlammblüterin ist sie. Das sehe ich doch. Sie ist nicht gut genug für dich."  
David antwortet nicht sofort. Er sieht aus als würde er über etwas nachdenken. Sein Blick wandert durch den Raum. Eindringlich mustert er eine Gruppe Mädchen, die zu denen gehört, die ihn von Anfang an mit schmachtenden Blicken angestarrt haben. Eine von ihn ist Romilda Vane, eine Viertklässlerin aus Gryffindor. Sie schenkt ihn ein dümmliches Lächeln, als sie seinen Blick bemerkt.  
„Ja Mum, du hast Recht, eigentlich ist sie gar nicht meine Freundin," sagt er schließlich.

Was geht denn jetzt bitte schön hier ab? Ich starre den Jungen verdutzt und verdattert an, der eben noch großes Interesse für mich geheuchelt hat.  
„Wenn ihr mich vielleicht alle entschuldigen würdet," sagt er und verschwindet.

„Und Hermine, kommst du heute Abend mit?" fragt Lavender mich, als ich ihr gerade bei einem besonders kniffligen Aufsatz für Snape helfe. Gemeinsam sitzen wir auf meinem Bett, im Schneidersitz.  
„Wohin denn mit?" frage ich.  
„Zu der Party. Malfoy gibt eine," entgegnet Lavender.  
„Ach, tatsächlich? Draco Malfoy oder sein Cousin?"  
„Draco Malfoy. Alles streng geheim. Gehe bloß nicht zum Lehrer," kichert Lavender. Wütend sehe ich sie an.  
„Was du immer nur von mir denkst."  
„Komm Hermine, gib es doch zu: du magst es, zu Lehrern zu gehen."  
„Musst du gerade sagen. Du und Sirius," kichere ich.  
Lavender lacht und streicht dabei ihre langen braunen Haare zurück.  
„Oder Millicent und Snape," fügt sie hinzu. Wir kichern.  
„Sie wird es nie schaffen, ihn zu verführen," sage ich.  
„Hermine, wie kannst du denn nur so etwas Böses sagen!" Tadelnd und mit übertrieben piepsiger Stimme fuchtelt sie drohend mit ihrem Zeigefinger vor meiner Nase herum.  
„Oh entschuldige, ich habe völlig vergessen, die beiden werden demnächst heiraten."  
Nun kugeln wir uns vor Lachen.  
Lästern ist eine unserer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen.  
Als wir wenige Zeit später keuchend nach Luft ringen, fällt mir wieder etwas ein.  
„Lavender, wir müssen ein Clubtreffen einberufen. Am besten noch heute." Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Es ist Sonntag acht Uhr morgens.  
„Warum denn das?" stöhnt Lavender. „Ich habe keine Lust, mich mit diesen Slytherins zu treffen. Die sind so was von abartig," fügt sie hinzu.  
„Ich weiß, aber ich habe Ginny von unserem Vorhaben erzählt. Du weißt, sie ist meine beste Freundin und sie hat gesehen wie ich Draco angesehen habe."  
„Hermine, du brauchst dich für nichts zu rechtfertigen," unterbricht mich Lavender lächelnd.  
„Je mehr wir sind desto spannender wird es."

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Wenig später, in Snapes verlassenem Kerker.

Neville, Pansy, Millicent, Parvati, Lavender und ich haben uns zusammengefunden, um Ginny Molly Weasley in unserer Mitte zu begrüßen.  
Da sie sich ein wenig verspätet, ist noch genug Zeit für Pansy, die es sich auf Snapes Schreibtisch bequem gemacht hat, sich ausgiebig über Ginnys Liebesleben auszulassen. Während Millicent ihr kichernd zuhört, starren wir Gryffindors, die allesamt an den Plätzen in der ersten Reihe sitzen, sie böse an.  
„Jetzt wissen wir auch, warum sie mit Dean Thomas Schluss gemacht hat," sagt Pansy gerade als Ginny endlich kommt. Das Mopsgesicht verstummt.  
„Hallo Ginny," begrüße ich sie.  
„Hallo," sagt Ginny aufgeregt.  
Sie setzt sich ans Pult. Pansy starrt fasziniert auf ihren roten Haarschopf.  
„Hier du kannst dich und deinen Kandidaten eintragen. Über die Ziele unserer besonderen Vereinigung, die erst seit knapp zwei Monaten besteht, habe ich dich schon aufgeklärt."  
Ich reiche ihr die rosa Schriftrolle. Genau dieselbe, die wir in jener Nacht an Halloween benutzt haben. Natürlich kennt sie schon die ganzen Namen der anderen Kandidaten.  
Ginny nimmt die Feder, die auf Snapes Pult liegt, setzt sie an dem Pergament an und hält inne. Hilfe suchend blickt sie sich um. Sie sieht sehr verlegen aus.  
„Nun schreib doch endlich," fordert Lavender.  
„Genau, oder ist es dir zu peinlich, dass du dir Harry ausgesucht hast?" lästert Pansy und stößt Ginny in die Rippen.  
„Halt die Klappe," sagt Ginny. „Ich mache schon."  
Sie schreibt endlich.  
Wir lesen alle, während wir über das Pergament gebeugt sind. Das kann doch nicht sein.  
„Ein ganz schlimmer Finger. Es wird dir ein Leichtes sein, Weasley. Du magst wohl keine Herausforderungen."  
„Halt die Klappe, Pansy."  
„Auf der Party heute Abend wird deine Chance da sein," sage ich neidisch.  
Aber Moment. Meine Chance ist auch gekommen. Und?  
„Alle werden da sein auf der Party."

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Später sitze ich zusammen mit Ginny im eisigen Schnee draußen. Weit und breit ist keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Gleich wollen wir uns für die Party schick machen.  
Eine Frage brennt mir auf der Zunge.  
„Ginny, warum David? Warum nicht Harry?"  
Ginny zuckt mit den Schultern. Sie lässt dabei sanft Schnee durch ihre schon rosigen nackten Hände gleiten.  
„Harry habe ich schon lange genug hinterher getrauert. Weißt du noch, wie du am Yule Ball gesagt hast, ich solle mich endlich mit anderen Jungen treffen?"  
Ich nicke.  
„Aber er ist nicht der Richtige für dich, Ginny. Harry."  
„Ich habe keine Lust mehr zu warten, bis meine Jugend vorbei ist. Selbst wenn ich mit Harry zusammen kommen würde, würde es Ewigkeiten dauern bis er mich anrührt. Außerdem möchte ich noch Erfahrungen vor der Ehe sammeln."  
„Du willst heiraten?" verdutzt sehe ich sie an. Davon hat sie mir noch nie was erzählt.  
Ginny nickt träumerisch.  
„Ja, ganz in weiß. Ich möchte ganz viele Kinder haben." Sie sieht mich verlegen an.  
„Und Harry wird dein Ehemann sein," vermute ich.  
„Ja genau. Aber mittlerweile denke ich, dass das nicht war wird. Du weißt schon, er ist der Auserwählte und so. Außerdem glaube ich, dass er immer noch an dieser Cho hängt."  
Das bezweifle ich stark.  
„Aber überleg es dir noch mal, was du heute Abend vielleicht tun wirst. Pansy hat gesagt, dein Vorhaben wird leicht sein. Wir wissen nicht, ob er dich wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen lassen wird. Vielleicht schädigt er deinem Ruf."  
Ginny lächelt selbstbewusst und sieht mir direkt in die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass er es nicht wagen wird. Ich bin deine beste Freundin und er mag dich."


	10. Vorbereitungen

**Verzweifete Jungfrauen**

* * *

Vorbereitungen  


„Wie findest du das Top?" fragt Ginny.  
„Hm mir gefällt es sehr gut," lüge ich.  
„Was, das kann sie nicht tragen!" Lavender schüttelt den Kopf.  
Ginny dreht sich vor dem großen Wandspiegel.  
„Findest du auch es ist zu klein für mich?" Sie beugt sich vor und begutachtet ihren Ausschnitt. „Ich finde es passt ganz gut zu mir."  
„Aber so etwas trägst du doch sonst nie," erinnere ich sie.  
Normalerweise trägt meine beste Freundin immer normale T-Shirts ohne Ausschnitt und kommt auch so gut beim anderen Geschlecht an. Ich verstehe nicht warum sie sich dieses grottenhässliche Teil gekauft hat.  
„Warum hast du eigentlich dieses grottenhässliche Teil gekauft?" Lavender spricht mir aus der Seele.  
Ginny dreht sich überrascht zu ihr um, die es sich auf meinem Himmelbett mit Süßigkeiten gemütlich gemacht hat.  
„Wieso hässlich?" fragt sie ruhig, doch man merkt, dass sie versucht Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen.  
„Wieso hässlich?" wiederholt Lavender ungläubig. Sie steht auf und stellt sich neben Ginny vor dem Spiegel. „Siehst du dass denn nicht?" Sie deutet auf ihr Top. Es ist genau dasselbe was Ginny trägt.  
„Ach was wann hast du es gekauft?" fragt Ginny spitz.  
„Letzte Woche," antwortet Lavender scharf. Ginny zwinkert mir zu.  
„Ich habe das Top schon im letzten Schuljahr gekauft."  
„Kannst du dass auch beweisen?" Die Herausforderin hat die Arme vor ihrem Bauch verschränkt. Natürlich kann meine Kleine das.  
„Hier ist der Bon," kläre ich die Sache auf und hole ein labbrig aussehendes gelbes Stück Pergament aus meinem Galleonenbeutel. Daraufhin klatscht Ginny triumphierend in die Hände. Parvati, die neben mir liegt, sieht mich überrascht an.  
„Warum hebst du die Einkaufbelege anderer Leute auf?" will sie wissen.  
Weil ich eben Hermine bin," will ich ihr antworten, doch man will doch nicht allzu ehrlich mit den Leuten sein.  
„Weil wir damals zusammen bezahlt haben." Belustigt sehen Lavender und Parvati mich an.  
„Klamotten, davon haben wir aber noch nie was gesehen." Lavender kichert.  
Gerade zieht sie sich das Top über den Kopf und schmeißt es in die Ecke. Vor uns steht sie nur noch mit einen roten Spitzen-BH bekleidet. Wenn Sirius sie jetzt sehen könnte…  
„Ich habe auch nie vorgehabt sie zu tragen," versuche ich zu erklären.  
Entsetzt muss ich im nächsten Moment feststellen, dass Lavender, Parvati und Ginny sich an meinen Koffer zu schaffen machen.  
Mist, warum habe ich vergessen ihn abzuschließen? Innerlich verfluche ich mich selbst. Wenige Sekunden später werden sie leider fündig. Siegerisch halten sie einen roten Minirock und ein rosa Top in die Höhe. Röte verdunkelt mein Gesicht. Oh man Hermine warum hast du dir das ausgesucht? Warum? Jetzt werden sie dich damit aufziehen. Mir wird ganz schwindelig. Ich torkle ein wenig im Sitzen auf meiner weichen Matratze herum.  
Ginny hält den Kopf schief. „Hermine, ich habe doch gesagt dass es ihnen gefallen wird."  
Nun starre ich verlegen nach unten.  
„Wirst du es heute Abend anziehen?" höre ich eines der Mädchen sagen.  
Nein, will ich antworten, doch zu meiner eigenen Überraschung nicke ich nur.  
„Ja", sage ich schließlich.  
Ginny lächelt mich fröhlich an. Die ganze Zeit hat sie mich gedrängt die Sachen anzuziehen. Sie haben mir doch so gut gefallen und ich habe doch so sexy damit ausgesehen. Doch ich habe im Nachhinein festgestellt, dass die Sachen doch ein wenig zu kurz sind, für meinen Geschmack. Normalerweise trage ich normale Jeans und T-Shirts. Damit sehe ich doch ganz nett und hübsch aus, finde ich.  
„ Du siehst in deinen Sachen die du immer anhast langweilig aus," wirft plötzlich Lavender ein. Kann die Frau meine Gedanken lesen? Ich erinnere mich, dass sie eine sehr begabte Möchtegern-Seherin ist. Prüfend blicke ich in ihre Augen. Reine Intuition das ganze, beruhige ich mich.  
„Also würdet ihr das anziehen?" Ich deute auf den Rock, den Lavender, die gerade seine Länge von gerade mal dreißig Zentimeter feststellt und diese Neuigkeit mit einen Hüsteln würdigt dass sich anhört wie „Hermine."  
Und dann auf das Top, wo Parvati gerade eine knappe Menge von Stoff bestimmt.  
„Ich würde das anziehen."  
„Wirklich." Dabei ziehe ich eine Augenbraue hoch, Ginny nickt.  
„Komm du ziehst das jetzt an. Keine Widerrede." Sie hört sich schon fast so an wie ihre Mutter. Was Mrs Weasley sagt, muss gemacht werden. Widerwillig beginne ich mich halb nackt an zu ziehen wie ich finde.

** +0+**

„Warum hat das denn so lange gedauert? Ich warte schon eine ganze Stunde auf dich."  
„Wirklich?" Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr und er nickt schließlich entschuldigend.  
„Tut mir echt leid ich musste mich noch schön machen." Lässig streicht er sich durch die Haare und sieht sein Gegenüber entschuldigend an.  
„Warum kommst du so spät." Wütend schaut Millicent krempelt einen Ärmel hoch und schaut auf ihre Uhr. Schon seit einer Stunde wartet sie hier im Klo, im zweiten Stock. Wäre Myrte nicht gewesen, wäre sie schon längst gegangen. Der Mädchengeist hat sich bis vorhin einen Spaß daraus gemacht ihren Snape zu verspotten und sie sah es wie schon sooft als ihre heilige Pflicht an dem Einhalt zu gebieten. Schließlich verschwand der Toilettengast heulend im Abflussrohr. Dort heult Myrte immer noch, doch weder die Schlange noch der Löwe lassen sich davon beeindrucken.

„Niemand verstehst mich. Myrte hat keine Freunde," ertönt es immer wieder vorwurfsvoll gedämpft.

Nun holt sie aus ihrem Umhang ein plumpes Päckchen heraus. Es ist mit schmutzigen Zeitungspapier eingewickelt.  
„Hier," sagt sie als er eine Hand öffnet als ob sie es eilig loswerden will.  
„Schnell," fordert sie barsch als der Gryffindor das Plumpe in seiner Hand mit beiden Händen prüfend befühlt und betastet.  
„Ist das alles was ich dir aufgeschrieben habe?" fragt er unbeeindruckt von den Versuch Millicents die ihm den Gegenstand wieder entreißen will.  
Vielleicht war das doch so keine gute Idee gewesen. Die Sache mit dem Liebestrank. Der Junge sieht doch nicht weniger klug aus als ich, denkt sie.  
Doch ist es nicht der einzige Junge auf dieser ungerechten Welt, der gesagt hat, dass er sie verstehen will und auch der Junge der gesagt hat , er finde das sie und Snape perfekt zusammen passen? Eigentlich ist er doch der einzige Mensch dem Millicent blind vertrauen kann.  
„Ja alles."  
Sie nickt.  
„Wann wird es soweit sein?" Die Frage brennt ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge. Gesagt hat er vor ein einer Woche drei Monate. Doch sie will ein genaues Datum.  
„Februar, wie wäre es am Valensdienstag Millicent?" Ihre Miene erhellt sich.  
„Der Tag der Liebe." Murmelt sie verträumt.  
„Ja der Tag der Liebe." Wiederholt er.  
„Jeder Tag kann doch der Tag der Liebe sein für mich."  
„Wirklich?" Sie hebt den Kopf.  
„Ja." Er nickt.  
„Und heute ist auch der Tag der Liebe. Hoffe ich."  
„Was ist denn heute?" fragt sie in einen beiläufigen Ton. Angestrengt versucht sie zu Unwissenheit zu verbergen da sie überhaupt keine Ahnung hat wovon er spricht. Pansy und die anderen Slytherins haben sich alle seit gestern so merkwürdig verhalten. Und wie schon sooft hat es niemand für nötig gehalten der fetten Kuh Millicent zu sagen was los ist. Niemand versteht sie. Tränen treten in ihre Augen.  
Mist, denkt sie. Beiläufig schafft sie es noch kurz mit ihren Ärmeln über ihr plumpes Gesicht zu wischen.  
„Hatte was in Auge." Murmelt sie entschuldigend zu ihrem Gegenüber, den Blick nun starr auf den Boden gerichtet.  
„Hat dich wohl niemand eingeladen zur Party," fragt er, aus eine seiner Hosentaschen holt er nun eine Zigarette hervor. Lässig lehnt er sich an eine Klotür.  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Nein, nein, ich geh nicht zu Party," stammelt sie.  
„Wieso denn nicht?" Er bietet ihr einen Zug von seiner Zigarette an.  
Als der unbekannte Rauch in ihren Mund strömt hustet sie. Es ist unverkennbar ihre erste Zigarette. Aber dennoch versucht sie auszusehen als raucht sie eine Schachtel pro Tag. Wie alle will sie so sein wie alle anderen. David durchschaut sie, sagt jedoch nichts.  
„Glaubst du das Snape dich mehr versteht als die Anderen?" Fragt er. Sie nickt.  
„Obwohl er immer so mies mit im Unterricht umgeht?" Wieder nickt sie.  
„Und du willst den Liebestrank immer noch brauen?" Fragt er weiter und steckt sich eine neue Zigarette an. Wieder lehnt sie sein Angebot ab. Rauchen war so widerlich wie sie immer gedacht hat. „Ja ich will den Liebestrank brauen. Wenn du mir hilfst."  
Sie nickt. Er lächelt erleichtert erleichtet. Ja er fühlt mit ihr er will das sie und Snape zusammenkommen.  
„Aber dafür verlange ich auch eine Gegenleistung." Sie hebt überrascht den Kopf.  
Eine Gegenleistung?  
Und sie hatte geglaubt er würde nett sein.  
„Draco, mein Cousin, du sollst ihm dass heute Abend einflössen. Schau jetzt nicht so. Ich werde dich mitnehmen auf die Party." Er reicht dem verdutzten Mädchen einen Trank.  
„Sorge dafür dass er ihn noch vor Betreten der Party trinkt."  
„Aber.." Sie schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Sonst kannst du deinen Snape Lebewohl sagen." Demonstrativ drückt er die Zigarette vor ihren Füssen platt.  
„Ok ich mach's." Sie nickt und steckt den Trank sorgsam weg.

**+O+ **

„Neville was hast du denn an?" rufe ich begeistert.  
Der Angesprochene blickt verunsichert zu mir herauf. Ich stehe vor der Tür unseres Schlafsaals. Lavender, Ginny und Parvati sind immer noch nicht fertig. Seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten warte ich nun hier. Neville blickt mich verunsichert an.  
„Mm, ich war im Laden einkaufen. Im selben wohin Zabini immer geht. Der Verkäufer meinte wär ganz hip. Aber wenn du es nicht…"  
„Nein, nein," unterbreche ich ihn lächelnd. Es fällt mir schwer zuzugeben, dass ich Zabini danken will. Neville hat ein Hemd an, das ihn auf magische Weise schlank erscheinen lässt, sogar muskulös.  
„Du siehst toll aus," ruft Lavender, die soeben mit Ginny und Parvati erschienen ist. Alle sehen toll aus. Neben ihnen fühle ich in meinen Qutfit weniger nackt.  
Begeistert haben wir Mädchen nur noch Augen für den pausbäckigen Jungen. Dicht an dicht stehen wir unten im Gemeinschaftsraum um ihn herum.  
„Wo hast du das Teil gekauft?" will die zickige Romilda Vane wissen, die sich immer zu dick fühlt.  
„Bei Mr. Brandon," antwortet Neville. Ein anerkennendes Gemurmel geht durch die Menge.  
Wir Mädchen kennen den Laden alle, dort sollen die best gekleidetsten Zauberer einkaufen gehen. Da der Laden ziemlich teuer sein soll, frage ich mich, wie in Gottesnamen Neville das bezahlen konnte.  
„Neville, wie konntest du das bezahlen?" Es ist Lavender die fragt.  
Was für eine Überraschung. Langsam bekomme ich echt Angst.  
Schließlich bewege ich mich ein paar Schritte von ihr weg.  
Meiner Meinung nach ist sie mir aber immer noch zu nah.  
Gegen einen muskulösen Körper.  
„Aua kannst du nicht aufpassen," meckert jemand mich an.  
Schnell drehe ich um.  
Wütend blicke ich in die dunklen Augen von David Malfoy.  
„Oh hmm, Granger." Du bist es nur."  
Lässig durchstreicht er sich die Haare. Langsam finde ich das einfach nur dämlich, warum tut er dies ständig? Innerlich verbiete ich mir einzugestehen, dass es mich anmacht wenn er das macht.  
Auch seine Augen, sein ganzer Körper ist sexy. Schade, dass ich das nicht früher bemerkt habe.  
„Na, willst du mit mir gehen?"  
„Mit dir gehen?" erwidere ich perplex.  
„Zur Party. Millicent wartet unten auf mich. Ich bin hier zu sagen, dass ihr in Gruppen der Reihe nach zum Quiddichfeld zu den Kabinen kommen sollt."  
Er holt etwas aus seiner Tasche hervor. „Karten hier." Er reicht sie mir.  
„Leg die dahin, auf den Tisch. Hey Leute die Karten wer mitkommen will."  
Ich habe keine Ahnung was darauf steht als ich beobachte wie sich ein enger Kreis um einen runden Tisch drängt und mehrere Hände danach schnappen. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachte ich wie der Schulsprecher ein paar von den jüngeren Gryffindors die neugierig vor ihren Schlafsaaltüren stehen, zurück ins Bett schickt und sie anweist ruhig zu sein und nichts den Schulleitung zu sagen. Cooler Schulsprecher muss ich zugeben, so wäre ich nächstes Jahr auch gern, denke ich.  
„Ok, Hermine, los gehen wir! Parvati, Lavender, Ginny und Neville ihr könnt auch mit mir mitkommen,." weist David uns an.  
Mit sanfter Gewalt zieht er mich schließlich aus dem Poträtloch der fetten Dame. Widerwillig folgen die anderen mir.  
„Übrigens, du siehst echt scharf aus," flüstert mir der junge Malfoy ins Ohr.  
Komischerweise muss ich im nächsten Moment gegen massive Errötung im Gesicht ankämpfen. Lächelnd atme ich ein und aus. Mittlerweile scheine ich röter als eine überreife Tomate zu sein. Ginny ist die erste die es bemerkt. Sie grinst an und gibt ein lautes Kichern von sich, sodass David sich neugierig zu ihr umblickt. Dabei streicht sein Blick meinen Gesicht und setzt ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf: „Ich wusste immer, dass dir was an mir liegt."  
„Könnte dir so passen," entgegne ich finster. Mein Herz gehört nur Draco, will ich noch hinzufügen.  
„Ja, ja Draco mag dich nicht. Vergiss ihn," flüstert mir eine Stimme leise ins Ohr.  
Endlich sind wir da. Draußen frierend vor Kälte, in der Dunkelheit stehen wir zusammen dicht an einen Busch gedrängt. Frierend vor Kälte. Eigentlich niemand von uns hat daran gedacht einen Mantel oder Schaal mitzunehmen. Dumm gelaufen.  
Nachdem wir zehn Minuten hier gewartet haben, bittet David, der meinen Körper mit seinen Armen gegen meinen Willen unauffällig gegen meinen gepresst hatte, mir seinen Umhang an. „Danke," lehne ich ab. „Aber ich glaube Ginny braucht ihn mehr als ich."  
Endlich schaffe ich es mich aus seiner Umklammerung mit einer beiläufigen Elenganz zu befreien. Schnell schiebe ich mich an Ginnys Platz und drücke Ginny dabei an meinen alten Platz. Die Geschubste schenkt mir ein dankbares Lächeln, als sie sich gegen eine große Gestalt presst.  
„Ginny, du gehst aber ran." Neville nickt ihr anerkennend zu. Daraufhin grinst der Gemeinte zufrieden.  
„Ginny ich lad dich heute ein. Dafür das du meinen Körper wärmst."  
Was für eine billige Anmache ist das denn?  
„Aber ja doch gerne. Vielleicht noch ein paar Drinks mehr," stimmt Ginny begeistert zu. Neville, ich und Lavender schenken uns viel sagende Blicke. Wenn wir nicht wüssten, was sie vorhat würden wir sie komplett für taktlos und verrückt halten. Parvati ist gerade damit beschäftigt sich im schwachen Licht ihres Zauberstabes ein weiters Kilo Schminke auf das Gesicht zu knallen, als unser schon halbstündiges Warten, durch das Ertönen von schnellen Schritten je unterbrochen wird.  
„Bleibt hier," weist uns David an, als wir aus unseren Versteck heraus rennen wollen um die zwei Gestallten die in der Dunkelheit nur schwer zu erkennbar sind in Augenschein zu nehmen. Ich sehe wie David sich nun einen Tarnumhang überwirft.  
„Von Harry geliehen," erklärt er mir als ich ihn verdutzt anschaue.  
„Was ist ja geil Harry hat einen Tarnumhang," flüstert Neville vergnügt.  
„Hat er nicht. Hat sich den von Dumbeldore geliehen," lüge ich.  
„Lüg mich nicht an. Sag es doch gleich wenn er nicht will, dass es jemand weiß." Beleidigt dreht Neville mir den Rücken zu.  
Parvati und Lavender haben nichts von alldem mitbekommen, sie wissen nichts von den Tarnumhang sie wissen nur, dass man mein etwa eine halbe Stunde braucht um das halbe Gesicht Stück für Stück in eine labbrig aussehende Fettschicht einzutauchen.  
„Parvati, ich habe doch gesagt dezent genügt," meckert Lavender gerade als drei Gestallten uns mitziehen in Richtung Quiddichfeld.  
„Aua," beschwere ich mich hinter mir sehe ich wie eine weiter Gruppe mit Romilda Vane und ein paar andere Zicken von Gryffindors und Ravenclaws dem Busch nähern. Nun blicke ich neben mir.  
„Malfoy, könntest du vielleicht ein wenig langsamer gehen?" Verliebt blicke ich den blonden Engel in der Dunkelheit ein. Warum habe ich dass Gefühl, dass er einen Blick aussetzt als hätte er Mist unter der Nase, doch diese Erkenntnis versuche ich zu vergessen.  
„Stell dich nicht so an, Granger," murrt eine arrogante Stimme, die Stimme von Draco.  
Ich bin ihn ganz nah ich kann seinen Atem spüren und sein Parfüm riechen. Vorsichtig schnüffle ich an seinem Umhang und dann gebe ich ein leises Würgen von mir.  
Alles an meinem Traummann ist toll, habe ich früher immer gedacht, aber diesen Geruch. Ein weiters lautes Würgen. Den kenne ich doch schon seit der zweiten Klasse. Er stinkt bestialisch. Mist, dann beginne ich auch noch zu husten.  
„Granger, hör auf zu husten," blafft er mich an.  
Tränen steigen in meine Augen. Dabei habe ich gedacht er würde mich mögen. Ich habe doch genau gesehen, wie er mich angeschaut hat im Unterricht, in den letzten Tagen. Was war jetzt auf einmal los?  
„Hier hast du ein Taschentuch," sagt Ginny freundlich, die von David mitgezogen wird. „Danke," murmele ich und falte es sorgfältig auseinander, aber gerade als ich das Taschentuch auseinander falten will, wird es mir entrissen.  
„Die Nase von Millicent läuft. Sie braucht ein Taschentuch."  
„Danke." Grunzt jemand schüchtern und verlegen.  
Verwundert blicke ich neben Draco. Millicent Bulstrode läuft neben ihn.  
„Millicent, ich dachte du…." beginne ich stammelnd.  
„Was dachtest du über Millicent, Granger?" schnarrt Draco zornig.  
Snape, dachte ich. Aber ich kann es nicht aussprechen.  
„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich…" stammelt die Angesprochenene.  
„Siehst du, lass Millicent gefälligst in Ruhe. Sie will nichts mit so einer Schlammblüterin wie dir zu tun haben," flüstert er mir leise ins Ohr.  
„Malfoy, du bist ein Arsch."  
„Lass Millicents Freund nur reden, Hermine," höre ich die gelassene Stimme von Dracos Cousin sagen. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachte ich wie im nächsten Moment Millicent David einen Tritt in den Hintern gibt. Dieser taumelt ein wenig nach vorne und geht dann weiter als sei nichts geschehen.


	11. ab in den Kerker

**Verzweifelte Jungfrauen**

* * *

Ab in den Kerker

„Draco?" Ungläubig blicke ich ihn an. Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen. War ich im falschen Film? Millicent, was soll diese Aktion? Sie ist doch nichts weiter, als ein hässlicher plumper Sack. Also, Hermine warum regst du dich denn so auf? Mit glasigem Blick schaut er Millicent an. Wahrscheinlich ist er auf Drogen und ihre Hand nimmt er wahrscheinlich nur, weil er nett sein will. Aufmunternd lächle ich sie an. Hilfesuchend erwidert sie meinen Blick. Ihre Brüste heben sich unter Ihren bauschigen Umhang. Ihr ganzer Körper zittert. Dracos Hände umklammern Millicent Schultern und er drückt sie fest an sich. Mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Verzweiflung blickt sie zu David hinüber, der mir wiederum ziemlich auf die Pelle rückt.

„Was?" Lässig legt David den Arm um mich. Erfolglos versuche ich mich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien.

„Hermine lass mich nicht..." fleht Millicents tiefe Stimme.

„Komm Draco, wir gehen zu Madame Pomfrey." Verzweifelt zieht Millicent ihn, in Richtung Schloss. In ihren dicken Armen wirkt sein Körper beinahe zart und zerbrechlich. Irgendwie schafft es mein Adonis doch, sich nicht von der Schwester Annie Wilkes entführen zu lassen. Annie Wilkes ist die Geisteskranke, aus dem Lieblingsbuch meiner Mum. „Misery". Mit verliebten Augen schaut er zu ihr auf. „Madame Pomfrey? Sind wir da dann ungestört?" Seine Stimme klingt so voller Liebe. So wie ich sie mir immer, in meinen Träumen, für mich alleine gewünscht habe. „Nein Draco." Mit seinem Armen klammert er sich an ihren Hals. Als er schließlich versucht sich ihren dicken Lippen zu nähern, schlägt sie ihm, eine blutige Nase. Wut kocht in mir hoch. Wie kann er sie küssen wollen? Ihren beißenden, stickenden Mundgeruch riecht man doch noch 100 Meilen gegen den Wind. Dracos Gesicht ist schwer verletzt und blutig. Dennoch beginnt er an zu flehen, während Millicent immer noch erfolglos versucht ihn in Richtung Schloss zu zehren. „Bitte Millicent."

„Hier entlang Miss Granger," sagt David höfflich.

Ich rühre mich nicht vom Fleck, ich bin immer noch gekränkt von der Bemerkung meines Traumprinzen. „Komm schon Hermine komm schon. Die anderen sind doch schon längst weg." Davids Stimme klingt sehr ungeduldig.

Es dauert ziemlich lange, bis wir endlich ankommen. Hand in Hand, mit schnellen Schritten bewegen wir uns, über das dunkle Quiddichfeld. Schließlich machen wir vor der zweiten Slytherinumkleide halt, wo ein schlaksiger Slytherin, aus der Siebten, den Türsteher mimt. Vor genau diesen Umkleiden haben Lavender, Parvati und ich uns im fünften Schuljahr versteckt, um trainierte Quidditchkörper zu bewundern. Natürlich meistens zu den Trainingszeiten der Slytherins. Jedes Gryfindormädchen, ob Quidditchfan oder nicht, weiß, dass es bei Ihrer Hausmannschaft, außer Hühnerbrust und Sommersprossen an den unmöglichsten Körperstellen, nicht viel zu sehen gibt. Warrington und besonders Draco haben wir unheimlich gerne beim Duschen und Abtrocknen beobachtet. Ich kann mich sogar noch genau an die Shampoomarke von Draco erinnern. Auch an sein großes Tattoo, dass genau da gestochen worden ist, nun jetzt werde ich aber rot. Es befindet sich jedenfalls auf der unteren Körperhälfte. Und dass Tattoo ist eine Art Basilisk. Schön gefährlich, sieht sie aus. Eigentlich bin ich nicht so der künstlerische Typ aber wenn ich jetzt die Augen jetzt schließen würde, könnte ich es, detailgetreu mit meinen Zauberstab, in die Luft bringen. Warum haben wir Drei eigentlich mit diesen Spionieren, dass uns sogar manchmal auch zu einem Rudel sabbernden Wölfen werden lies, aufgehört? Genau, die eifersüchtige Pansy, hat uns hinterhältig von hinten mit einem bösen Fluch belegt und weggeschleift. Tja, sag ich nur. Wenn sie es nötig hat.

„Ladies First." Der schlaksige Slytherin, lässt uns Mädchen, durch die holzige Tür. Lavender und Parvati gehen voran.

„Oh scheiße ich sehe gar nichts", flucht Lavender laut.

„Hey macht mal jemand das Licht an Lavender, wo ist der verdammte Lichtschalter?", Schimpft Parvati.

„Ach Parvarti halt die Klappe."

„Was hast du für ein Problem? Ich weiß doch selber nicht."

„Komm schon Hermine." Mit unsanfter Gewalt werde ich durch die Hintertür geschuppst, wo niemand zu sein scheint. Ich bin allein, in der Dunkelheit. Mein Angstgefühl schwillt stark an. Wo bleiben die anderen denn nur? „Drachenfeder", murmelt eine piepsige Jungenstimme hinter mir. Der Zauberspruch bewirkt, dass es heller im Raum wird und ich sehe wie eine morsch aussehende Falltür sich aus dem Boden frisst und aufspringt. Plötzlich spüre ich wie aus deren Innern, etwas an meinen Knöchel zieht. Eine kalte tote Hand, wie sich das anfühlt. Hilfe! Ich schreie laut auf, als ich die lange Rutschpartie beginnt. Mein Po streift über kaltes morsches Holz. Nach etwa einer halben Minute, schreie ich immer noch, aber ich bin schon längst am Ende des Geheimganges angekommen, der an ein zu groß geratendes Wasserohr erinnert. Ziemlich benommen, beuge ich mich vor und reibe meinen Hintern. Die neue Umgebung sieht aus, wie der Kerker von Snape. Natürlich weiß ich, dass er es nicht sein kann. Denn nach meinem Superhirn müssen wir uns mindestens 100 Meter unter dem Quiddichfeld befinden. Dennoch ist die Luft hier verdammt frisch.

Vorne an Snapes Pult rekeln sich Fred und George Weasley, zusammen Snape. Was macht der denn hier? Ein seltsamer Gesichtsausdruck, den ich noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen habe, liegt auf seinem Gesicht. Anfangs kann ich nicht zuordnen welche Gefühle sich in ihm wiederspiegeln sollen. Snapes muss den Blick neu erfunden haben. Mit Schrecken muss ich feststellen: Snape lacht. Gruseliger Anblick.

„Fred Weasley geben Sie mir bitte meinen Antinasenwachstumstrank zurück." Höre ich die kalte Stimme des Professors zischen. „Du spielst deine Rolle echt überzeugend Lee." Ich öffne überrascht den Mund. Was erlauben die sich? „Hermine aus der Bahn." Höre ich die Stimme Ginnys aus der Falltür rufen. Autsch. Direkt in mich rein. Ich werde nach vorne geschleudert und lande auf den Boden. Mein viel zu kurzer Rock zieht sich hoch. Hitze steigt in mir auf. Eine Schreckens Sekunde lang kann man meinen rosa Mickey Mouse-Schlüpfer sehen. Rasch verdecke ich meine Scham und ziehe den Rock glatt. Ich habe das Gefühl nicht nur alle hier anwesenden 100 Oberstüfler starren mich an und lachen mich aus. Wie peinlich. Ich sollte mir schnellstens was zu trinken holen.

* * *

**_Das Kapitel ist von 2007, wenn ihr nett seid und Kommentare dazu schreibt, auch wenn sie noch so kurz sind, raffe ich mich auch bald dazu die Geschichte, die ich in Schreibform auf meinen Collageblock habe, abzuschreiben und hier zu veröffentlichen. Das soll jetzt keine Erpressung sein, aber Kommentare sind nun mal ein großer Anreiz, für einen Autor, die Geschichte zu Ende zu bringen. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit._**

_Ginny M. Weasley_**_  
_**


End file.
